A Small Light
by lebunnylub
Summary: It's time to put everything she has learned into good use. Her heart is beating fast, and her thoughts are racing but maybe it wont be so bad. Wait, this is clumsy sakuno we are talking about...well wish her luck.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this will be the first chapter of a new story I am writing. It has a really girlish concept, but I hope you enjoy.

It will be a sakuno story, but her partner hasn't been decided as of yet.

I need to pick between three: which are

Fuji

Eiji

and

Atobe.

If you can submit a vote by review that would be great help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

High up in a tree over looking a busy market place there were two fairy girls. One with long brown hair in twin braids, and another with pigtails. The braided girl had a complex look on her face while the other had a slightly annoyed look.*

"To-Tomo-chan, I don't think I can do this."

"What are you talking about? Sakuno you have no choice."

"But..."

"No buts! You know that you have a duty to help out a human in need." The one called tomo-chan said as she wagged her finger.

"...I can barely help myself." she whispered, mostly to herself then anyone.

"Sakuno, you need to be more confident!" She said shaking her friend sakuno back and forth.

"I-I'll try." she said after the shaking and tried to stop the rush to her head.

"don't worry you'll do fine!" Tomo-chan said smiling excited.

"If you say so, but I don't have power like the others." sakuno said downhearted.

"Exactly! Yours is cool and unique!" tomo said trying to cheer her friend up.

"No..that's not..."

"Come on! lets go set you some place!" tomo interrupted with out a second thought. She knew her friend very well ,and knew that sakuno would find another way to look down on herself.

"E-eh!? I'm not ready yet!" she whined

"Yes, you are, now lets go find a place that would be best to put you." Tomo flew to a roof, and looked around sakuno soon joined her.

"Maybe, I can go to a field."

Tomo looked at her with disgust. "What are you saying? You are way more valuable than a field flower! I will find you a pretty rose." she said with a smirk.

"I am not good enough to be in a rose."

"oh look! that flower shop seems to have fresh rose buds going out!" she said pointing at a flower shop.

"They are very nice." sakuno said with a charming smile.

"It's decidedm, lets go!" grabbing her friend she flew down quickly, and before you could blink she stuffed her friend inside a rose bud.

"To-Tomo-chan!"

"ssshhh!....someone is coming! Good luck!" with that she flew off.

Nervous, very nervous was how you could describe how this little fairy felt. She was inside a rose, and felt it being jerked up. This almost made her yell in surprise, but she covered her mouth before she could let anything slip out. It would certainly be the end of her fairy days is she were found so soon.

One of the biggest rules is that when you begin your mission to help a human (who will be chosen by destiny) you must wait until the flower is bloomed to be seen. Fairies have a connection with nature, and all living things. When the flower is given to a person who has an empty space in their heart or soul the flower will bloom. From there the fairy must make a contract and do everything possible to help the human fill that hole.

Now little sakuno inside the rose bud is a different kind of fairy. She, along with being extremely shy and self- conscious also doesn't have the normal powers of other fairies like her. Which is control of one of the four elements: Earth, wind, water, and fire. Strangely enough she could control the power of light.

It would be considered a great honor if it wasn't for the fact she was the only one, and that her magic class teachers didn't know how to teach her to bring out her potential. She had to work a lot harder than the others because of that just to keep up with all the others. The basics were even harder because each element type had to have a certain feeling or certain attitude to use their power to the fullest. Sakuno had to find out on her own, unlike her classmates who had teachers just like them helping them out.

Her friend tomo was a fire element fairy, and to be able to fly she had to be able to feel excited and outgoing like a fire. That was easy for her, but for sakuno she didn't know how light was supposed to really feel.

She did get it though, and it was a calm happy feeling that seemed to almost overwhelm her. She wasn't sure what to call it, but that feeling is what allowed her to complete the basics.

Which is Healing, flying, animal communication, and Memory suppression.

Once these things are mastered the fairy must go out on their own and find a human to bind with a contract. When they do that, and complete the mission they can go back home. From then on they can continue to get the training needed and set off again.

"With this flower, I will finally confess to the boy I like!" The girl who was holding the rose said with a loud squeal.

Sakuno sighed a bit, and wished with all her might that this boy was kind and liked flowers.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed even though it wasn't much. Please if I may ask you to submit a vote from the list of three guys at the top it would be greatly appreciated.

*The outfit sakuno is wearing will be described next chapter.


	2. One Step at a Time

Well most of the votes seemed to be going towards an Atobe Sakuno pairing so I decided to go for that. I'm sorry to those who wanted something different. Note that they are in High school. Sorry, I forgot that before, but they never looked like middle school kids to begin with.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

Enjoy.

* * *

Still trapped inside the rose bud, sakuno was beginning to get bored. Even though she wasn't excited about doing her job on her own, it didn't mean she wanted to stay in the flower forever. The girl got a bouquet of flowers, which was bad for the little fairy because for the flower to bloom and release her to the person in need they had to hold it with bare hands.

(Normal POV)

It was about the time for the Hyotei tennis team to start practice, and the players were making their way to the courts.

"Atobe-sama!" the girl yelled and rushed towards the man with silverish.*

He turned towards her, but didn't say anything.

"A-ano, Atobe-sama these are for you as a token of my affection!" She then pushed the flowers into his arms, and bowed, blushing deeply.

"Please go out with me!"

"ah...Ore-sama can't take these flowers, nor can I go out with you." he said calmly.

"Y-You jerk!" the girl said as she ran away with tears in her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, but turned back holding the flowers.

"You made another one cry huh?" a man with blue hair said in a calm deep voice.

"It doesn't matter, get to practice." Atobe said without a second thought.

"What will you do with the flowers?" Yushi asked.

"Throw them away." he said bluntly.

With that sakuno almost fainted, the thought of throwing away flowers as if they were nothing was bad, but even worse she was inside one.

"Captain, Please don't! Maybe we can put them in coaches office. " Choutaro said.

"Fine, you do it then, but hurry we have practice to start." Atobe said with a sigh.

"Yes!" he said taking the flowers and rushing off towards the school. _"I couldn't just let these flowers go to waste, at least I can let all of them bloom." _he thought as he was fixing up a place for them. He put them in a vase with water, and left to continue practice before atobe got really mad. He seemed to be in a sour mood lately.

Sakuno couldn't believe how close she was to becoming trash, and she was thankful that the kind boy saved her from that fate. Still, she needed to wonder who was going to actually make the flower bloom.

Hours have gone by and there was no sign of sound or movement. It was even starting to get dark outside, and even darker in the rose bud. Putting her hands in front of her like she was holding a bowl they started to glow. She looked at her hands thinking to herself, and wished that her friend was here with her. At least then she wouldn't be so lonely, but she needed to be a big girl now. Suddenly she heard voices from outside the room and the door swinging open. She stopped glowing and listened.

"Atobe, as captain I expect you to take everyone to the top." a suave voice rang.

"Ore-sama will." atobe said with confidence.

"I don't want any slacking. This year needs to be different, it needs to be a team to be proud of." he added.

Atobe chuckled." Don't worry." the flower sakuno was in was picked up. With a confident smirk, he gave a cool pose. "Nothing is going to stop us from reaching first place." atobe proclaimed. With that he made his exit.

He walked down the halls looking straight ahead not noticing the flower in his hands opening.

Sakuno herself couldn't believe it. This arrogant man, that she was finally able to see was the one she had to help and devote herself to? Why was life so cruel to her?

"Atobe-san." a small voice said.

He turned around looking a bit annoyed. "What is it?" he looked to see that no one was there in the darkening hallways. He decided to ignore that and continued walking forward.

"A-atobe-san look down." the voice rang again. He stopped in his tracks and did as he was told, and sure enough there was a girl there. She was small with long brown hair in twin braids. Her small body was wrapped in a pink ribbon, and she had wings on her back. She was standing on the bloomed flower. "H-hello." she said nervously.

He dropped the flower and stepped back, but she caught it and flew closer to him. "Please, listen I'm here to help you." she said.

He only stared in a disbelieving and confused way, but soon batted her away. "Must be stress." he mumbled.

She fell to the ground, but flew right back up to him so she was right in his face. "A-atobe-san please believe me! I am Sakuno a fairy sent to fix your problems."

"Nonsense, ore-sama doesn't believe in fairies, nor does ore-sama need anything fixed." he said without a doubt.

All the lights of the school went out and the sun finally set.

"great..." he said annoyed. With that the little fairy fluttered to his shoulder and stood on it.

"Please, understand that you are the one that allowed the flower to bloom. That means I-I need to do all I can to make sure you are happy." she softly by his ear.

"If that is true then turn these lights on." he said.

"E-eh!? I can't do all that, but I can help." She then flew in front of him, and her whole body was glowing brightly.

"I guess that will do." he said as he started walking forward again.

"You believe me now?" she asked as they made their way out of the school.

"Of course not, this must be an illusion." he said.

She let out a sigh. "It's not!" she said trying to break his stubborn attitude.

He ignored her and he walked outside the school gates. She stopped glowing and flew to his shirt pocket.

"Oi, What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I need to hide so that no one else can see me. Only you are allowed." she said.

"Ore-sama must be overworking." he said, but raised his hand in the air and snapped his finger.

Soon enough, a limo appeared and he was taken home. She stayed quiet the whole time, and he only looked out the window.

When he arrived home she was still hiding in his pocket, and he went straight to his room. Before she could get out of his pocket he took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. "H-hey!" surprised by the sudden movement she had to fight her way out of his shirt to get free. When she finally found a way out, her hair was messy, and she looked flustered breathing heavily. Looking around the little fairy tried to find the person she had to start spending all her time with.

She flew up, and found that he had a big room the was very elegant and beautiful. She then looked toward the bed, where she found him sleeping in pj's. Pouting a bit she flew over to him and stood by his ear.

"Don't go to sleep yet, we still need to make the contract*." she said.

He only turned away.

"P-Please, this is really important." she tugged at his ear a bit. He flicked her away and she fell down to the bed.

"All you need to do is give me something of personal value." climbing back up to his ear, she waited for a reply.

"...fine, just let me sleep." he said, not really thinking clearly.

"Yes!" she said happily and waited for him to get that item. He never moved, and she leaned over to see he was completely asleep. He looked rather gentle in his sleep. She shook her head a bit and then made her hand glow. Touching his head she searched in his thoughts for what was something of personal value to him.

"Got it." she said when she finished.

* * *

*I know his hair tends to change from manga to anime, but I am going off the anime. Still it sometimes looks purple.

*The contract will be made clear in the next chapter.

Also what she took may surprise some of the readers, but it wont really change him that much.

He seemed rather moody in this chapter, but he should be better soon.

Thank you for reading this chapter, it was a little flat, but I hope to get more interesting things happening soon.


	3. Be a Team Player

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights got to Takeshi Konomi. This story is fan made.

I feel like I kind of rushed through scenes, but I think it came out all right. For the names I have found different spellings of them so please forgive me if I spell the characters name different from what you are used to.

* * *

Atobe Keigo was having a rather amazing day at school. All his classes were going excellent, and he was the most popular person in the school, every girl loved him and everyone else respected him greatly. There shouldn't be anything to ruin a picture perfect day, but there was in many forms.

One: The little fairy in his pocket. She, after finally making him believe she was real, decided to stay with him all day. Thanks to the Contract he made with her. By getting one thing of personal value, she would watch over him, and use her powers to fix the supposed "hole" in his heart. He denied there being such a thing, but she although shy, was persistent. The only good part was that when the contract was made she became invisible to anyone but him.

Two: The personal item that was taken. Waking up in the morning, and getting ready he noticed something odd when he looked in the mirror. His gorgeous self even more gorgeous? Impossible. Something was missing. When he looked closer, what he saw shocked him to no end, and he almost killed Sakuno too. His tear drop mole was gone. His charm point nowhere to be seen. He had a fit, but with his mom's make up/ beauty parlor he was able to put a fake on in it's place.

Three: His team. Every one seemed to be lacking their usual spark, and looked as if practice was something bothersome they were forced to do. How were they going to rise to the top with an attitude like that? He promised his coach, and himself that this year was going to be different. He never went back on his word.

He was currently watching his team run laps, because he was finally tired of their lack of charisma. Maybe 30 laps would get the blood flowing, and finally pump them up for a real practice.

"Atobe-san?" a small voice said form his pocket. He didn't look down, and nodded slightly signaling she had got his attention.

"a-ano...why don't you run with them?" she asked curious.

"I am captain. Ore-sama doesn't need to do these. My team doesn't act like they want to play tennis, so they will run instead." he said simply.

"oh..." sakuno then flew out of his pocket, and stood on his shoulder for a better view of the team running.

"I know that, tennis is mostly about the one person depending on their own skills except for doubles when you have a partner, but isn't it still a team? Doesn't that mean each person counts? " she asked looking out at them.

"True, but that doesn't mean ore-sama needs to run when they are the ones who need to be disciplined." he said crossing his arms.

"Still, you are part of the team." she whispered.

He understood what she was getting at, but that wasn't how things worked around here. He would work out with his team of course, but when it came to their punishment he didn't have to do it.

"Ore-sama, will think on it." he said after a moment of silence.

"Re-really?" she asked a bit excited.

He nodded.

When his team was finished running they walked over to Atobe to await further instructions. Atobe stood up quickly and sakuno fell off, but was able to fly back onto his shoulder with only slight embarrassment. He started to talk to his team a bit about being more motivated, but sakuno didn't hear a word of it. She, for some reason was being stared at by one of Atobe's friends kabaji. He was looking right at her, but she was sure that he couldn't see her.

A little unnerved she decided to move to his other shoulder, but the guy was still looking at her. _"H-how? Can he see me?"_ she thought worriedly.

Trying to ignore that she looked out at the group, and saw that the boys team was huge. The regulars were in front and she studied each one carefully. The one to catch her eye was one of the tallest, and had white hair. He seemed to have a baby face, and she could tell that he was the one with the kind heart.

He seemed nervous, but was listening intently on what atobe was saying. She smiled warmly at him.

Practice was starting off now, and they were all working hard as for what sakuno could tell, but when she looked over at Atobe, he seemed almost annoyed.

"Atobe-san, wh-what's wrong?"

"Ore-sama, still thinks they are not putting forth the effort needed." he said walking over to them.

"Maybe they need a break?"

He stopped walking, and his widened in slight surprise. He most be having the worst day of his life because he forgot the most important rule of working out for long periods of time. A water break. They had warm up laps, stretching , push up, sit ups, and then he made them do 30 more laps all with out a break.

"Everyone! You can have a five minute break!"

His whole team stopped, and then they gave a cheer running off to get water, or to use the restroom.

"Thank you Buchou!" he heard everyone say. This made him chuckle. He couldn't believe he let that happen, and if it wasn't for sakuno and her over caring nature he probably would have forgotten to give them one at all. He just wanted them to keep going, he wanted them to push harder, work harder, and be better. He didn't mean to hurt them, but he lost all sight of their feelings. He was being very foolish.

The little fairy fluttering beside him, could only wonder what was so funny.

"ore-sama does need help." he murmured as if it was only a thought. The king of the tennis courts, shouldn't say things like that, but there he was.

Blinking she flew closer to his face, and with a smile she put her hand on his cheek. "As they say, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one."

He gave her a questioning glance, before batting her away as if she were some bug. "Ah! A-Atobe-san! please don't do that." she said upset, and a bit shaken.

He didn't respond, but walked over to where his team was as she followed behind. "geez, Buchou! I was beginning to think you didn't remember what a break was." A red head said.

"Yeah, for a few days we didn't even get a break the whole time we were out." The boy in the cap said.

Peeking out she looked over the group, but her eyes met with kabaji's. She turned away quickly, but he was staring at her again. This was getting to be to much for her. No one else should see her, maybe a little girl who still believes in fairies but not a grown boy such as kabaji.

"Gakuto, Shishido, ore-sama feels as if you are not thankful for the break you are having right now." Atobe stated crossing his arms.

"No no! I'm very thankful for the break!" they both said as not to cut the short amount of rest even shorter.

"Good, ore-sama expects you both to work hard the rest of practice then." he said with a smirk.

"D-don't work them too hard." sakuno said by his ear.

He pretend to flick some invisible dirt off his shoulders, which hit sakuno away from him. She was really getting tired of that, but should have learned by now when too evade it.

"I asked you not to do that anymore. I just wanted you to think of your team more." she said flying towards choturou and putting her hand on his forehead. Concentrating she made her hand glow and by doing that giving him more energy. When practice resumed he no longer felt the pressure of before, and was working harder than ever.

Atobe noticed that, and seemed more approving of things. He only wished everyone was working like that.

When the day was done and he was alone with his fairy friend. He asked a few questions.

"What did you do to make him so motivated?"

"umm...Well as a fairy, I need to be able to give life to other living things. L-like making a flower grow, but they have to want it."

"Can you do that for all the regulars?"

"...n-no, that would be to much energy for me." she said sadly. She wished she could be of better help, but being small has it's down points.

"If I could get my regulars to act like that all the time then ore-sama's team would be unstoppable."

"You can." sakuno said.

"what?"

"Like I said, it's like making a flower grow. With love and the right care you can. That's the human way, it is hard but it can do the same thing my power can do."

"How would ore-sama go on to do that?"

"ah...I-I'm not sure. I'm sorry, but I know you can figure it out!" she said as she blushed looking away.

"Of course, but I hope you put in some effort to help."

"I will!" she said determined now.

With a smirk he snapped his fingers, and his limo was in front of him.

"Also, I think that ka-kabaji can see me." she whispered in his ear. He turned surprised.

"I know, it's strange, because only little kids who are pure of heart can still see me." she said with a sheepish smile.

Atobe closed his eyes, and gave a sigh. He knew that this might make things difficult.

Of course our little fairy didn't understand, but Atobe would have to explain it to her when he got into his room.

After today's events he decided to think over how he acted with his team. He guessed that the pressure his coach was giving got to him, and that was why he forgot to let his team rest. A small slip up nothing big right? This little fairy better make sure though.

When he finally went to sleep she went over to his bed, and with her hands glowing brightly she touched his head. Taking a deep breath she concentrated and searched through his mind for a clue as to what she needs to do to fix his problem. Half an hour passed, and she finally let go breathing heavily. He had mental toughness, and it was difficult to find his true thoughts on his life, but she found a few.

He seemed to want to win no matter what, and didn't want to be left behind. She saw a few people in his mind, and guessed that was the reason. Maybe he wanted to keep up with those people, and that was why he was working his team so hard. He also was working hard, and she hoped that things start going smoothly. For some reason when he sleeps his face lets free of all the worries of the day, and she can't help but feel good inside when she sees it.

* * *

Here in this chapter, I have sakuno just meeting a few of the main characters. Seeing what makes atobe act different.

I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.


	4. Watch out Sakuno

Well here is the 4th chapter,I hope you enjoy. I noticed that in my last chapters I made a lot of mistakes and I am sorry. I tend to write late at night, but still I should have done better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi. this is fan based

* * *

Early in the morning sakuno awoke form a comfy nights sleep on one of the many pillows found on Atobe's bed. He wasn't going to let her at first, but since it was a big bed and she was invisible to anyone but himself, he let it slide.

Getting up and fluttering off the bed, she made her way out of his room, but not with out bumping into a wall before then. She was still rather sleepy, but she made her way down the hallway, and into the kitchen area. There she watched the maids bring in flowers to put into the rooms.

As they walked by sakuno used a little magic to allow the flowers to bloom and smell better. Smiling to herself she went outside, and was able to drink the dew off the flower petals in the huge garden.

She let out a sigh.

"Will he ever figure out his problem?" she asked herself as she fluttered by the flowers. Sakuno felt a bit sorry for him, because like any other problem if left alone it would surely grow. Sitting on a leaf, she started thinking.

_Well, he feels like he needs more from his team, and feels as if they are not giving their all. Also, he is not very kind to girls who ask him out. Is it because they are not pretty enough, or maybe he thinks they will hold him back?"_

Looking up at the sky she could only wonder at the possibilities, and found it almost depressing. Shaking her head from those thoughts she decided to look around the garden some more.

She loved all the different flowers it had, and the cool breeze that was blowing the scent of the flowers around. Suddenly she heard a rustling sound behind her and she quickly turned around. There were only some bushes, maybe it was the wind. Deciding to continue, she turned around, but she heard the rustling again. When she looked back a dog jumped through the bushes at her.

"AH!!!" she screamed as she flew as quickly as possible back into the house. From their she saw Atobe and was never so thankful to see him in all her life. She then went into his shirt pocket. He gave her a questioning glance.

"D-don't ask." she said blushing. The thought of explaining her frightful encounter would be too embarrassing to tell.

"Are you coming with me to school again?" he asked her, and she gave a nod.

"Good, ore-sama would like you to use your powers to make one of my teammates more enthusiastic again." He said getting himself some food, and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"uh…sure." she said hesitantly. She was bit worried that he would become dependent on her powers, and he wouldn't try to find his own solution. She decided this would be the last time, but how to tell him. He would definitely be upset, and think her useless.

Even if he wasn't very nice to her, she still didn't want to be useless. He does work very hard, and has a lot to deal with which was why she didn't denie his request from before.

Also the "Hole" in his heart, was growing. Just very very slowly, and if she doesn't stop the progression soon she might not be able to stop it at all.

Trying not to get herself stressed out she decided to start a conversation with him.

"a-ano…why do you like tennis so much?" she asked

He gave a smirk. "It is a game for kings, and ore-sama is king. There is a rush, and satisfaction to it." he said in a somewhat dreamy state as he looked ahead.

She looked up at him, and felt that there was really a sense of love from his words. Her heart lightened, and she started to glow.

"I am so happy to hear you say that. It's good to have something you love so much." she said with a big smile.

"uhm…you're glowing." he pointed out.

"e-eh? I am?" she looked at her hands and saw it was true. Calming down she stopped glowing.

"S-sorry, I was just moved." as a fairy she is very intuned to the feelings of living things the more positive energy she feels the stronger the power.

"It happens." he said as if it were nothing. He probably thinks that everything he says has that affect.

"I wish I could play, but I wouldn't even be able to lift the ball." she said with a small laugh.

"Maybe if you grow a few feet I can teach you." he said almost chuckling.

She pouted and knew he was teasing her, but that didn't mean her feelings weren't any less hurt by it. She wished she could do things that humans do, but it was impossible. With that she didn't speak anymore, and he left for school.

At school it was the same as usual, his classes were easy, and a few girls confessed their feelings to him which he rejected coldly. After the 7th rejection sakuno had to say something. She flew out of his pocket, and tugged at his ear.

"Y-You shouldn't be so mean." she stammered a bit, because she was not usually this aggressive.

"Even though they may not be truly in love with you. I-it doesn't mean th-that their feelings can't be hurt." she said. He turned the corner into an empty hallway, and glanced at her.

"Ore-sama has no time to deal with trivial things like that, and if ore-sama goes easy on them they would just keep coming back."

"but…"

"Besides, ore-sama knows that look they all have." he added.

Sakuno shivered, and then her head hurt for a moment. She knew, that at that moment the "hole" had gotten bigger. She had to get him to think of something else, and went to his favorite thing.

"I-Isn't doubles harder to play than singles?" she asked in a hurry.

"Well, it depends on the players. Choutaro and shishido do well in it because they are close friends. It can be considered harder if the team doesn't have good chemistry." he said simply.

Nodding she thought about what he said, but it didn't add up at all. Choutaro was so nice, and shishido was mean to him, always giving him a hard time. She decided that she will give him the energy then maybe that will make him nicer.

Atobe went to the tennis courts and led the team through the warm-up. The coach then decided that they need to do some practice matches too see who still deserved to be a regular. The first match was going to be shishido against one of the lower level players, but sakuno still said she would give him a boost.

She went flying to his court, but stopped when she felt the very familiar feeling of being watched. She looked over and saw kabaji looking at her again, and she quickly flew off with out watching where she was going. "He must be able to see me. What do I do? What is he going to do now that he knows a fairy hangs around his captain?" she wondered, but was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw something yellow out of the corner of her eye.

She did reach the court Shishido was on, but it seems that when she wasn't paying attention the game started up.

The ball was coming towards her at a high speed, and she was scared out of her mind. She was able to dodge it barely but it knocked her a bit and made her spiral down. She screamed out of surprise, and hit the ground. She quickly got up, but was rather dizzy. She wobbled around as the game continued, and came inches from getting crushed a few times. Finally able to fly she went to shishido, and hanging onto his cap she was able to give him some of her energy.

When she was done she flew back to Atobe, and sat on top of his head tired, and shaken.

"Th-there you g-go." she said trying to slow her racing heart.

"Wow, it's like he completely changed. He makes it look so easy." a boy beside Atobe said.

"Yeah, what got into him?" another asked.

"Hyotei spirit." Atobe said with a small smile.

The two looked at him, and then they both started chanting "Hyotei" soon the whole team was. Sakuno looked at them with a big smile, and Atobe was smirking as he watched the matches. It seemed that now every player was trying harder than before, and having fun too.

Sakuno could feel the positive energy from everyone and the glow she was giving off was making Atobe tingle. He felt pumped and excited, like he did when he played a tennis match against tezuka. This feeling was almost compelling him to start chanting himself, but he held it back.

He was captain of course.

"Huh? What's going on?" a sleepy voice said.

Looking over to see Jirou up and looking at the cheering people around him Atobe sighed and went over to him.

"We are having matches now; ore-sama would like you to stay awake until it's your turn."

"Eh? But I can't…zzzZZZzzz." he fell back asleep, and again atobe sighed. Sakuno could only giggle.

"What a funny guy." she said.

Suddenly her head hurt again, but it was not as painful as last time. She reached down and touched Atobe's forehead with her hand that was glowing. He then sat down and relaxed his shoulders.

"You are getting stressed." she said softly.

He didn't answer. Right now she was trying to calm him down.

When she stopped she sat back on his head, and started thinking.

_"He needs more commitment from his team, and wants them to rekindle their love of tennis. I guess he just doesn't know how to do that, but he does like what my magic does to his teammates. He just needs to figure out a way to do that on his own."_

She wished she could be more helpful, but she had no clue where to begin.

The matches progressed, and shishido was still energetic which pleased Atobe greatly. At the end of the day he went over to him.

"Good work today." he said.

Shishido looked at him a bit stunned, but turned his head to the side. "It was nothing." he said trying to act cool.

"Then, ore-sama would like to see that tomorrow." he said walking to his limo.

When he was gone Choutaro walked up to his doubles partner. "It is has been a long time since he said something like that." he said.

" yeah, I was beginning to think he didn't care anymore."

* * *

Here is a side note for the readers just so you know, and I don't have to write this every time.

He puts his mole on everyday.

They are high schoolers, but personal appearance hasn't changed much. The looked like they were in high school to begin with, well to me they did.

Thank you for reading, I hope that you will continue because it will get more fluffy later on.


	5. The Feelings

This is the longest chapter I've made so far, but it basically is a set up for chapters ahead.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

She had to tell him, no matter how nervous or afraid she was it had to be done. Sakuno was planning on telling Atobe that she shouldn't help out his team with her powers anymore, and that it's his responsibility from now on. Gathering all her courage she made her way to Atobe's desk, and saw that he was working hard on his homework. Maybe she should try again later when he was less busy she thought. Still, she watched him work and it seemed very detailed and well organized. She didn't very well understand what he was doing, but it still was very impressive the amount of concentration he was putting into it.

"Impressed, ah?" his voice rang as he noticed her behind him. She blushed a bit from being caught, and flew over to one of his books.

"Y-yes." she said when she landed, "Actually... I need to tell you something important." she added while playing with her hair.

"Ore-sama needs to speak with you also." he said putting his pen down and giving her his full attention.

"R-really? About what?" she asked

"Well, Ore-sama has been thinking and decided that you no longer need to help my team out with your magic." he said.

Sakuno was extremely relieved from hearing that, because then she didn't need to say what she was going to afraid say.

"O-okay." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Ore-sama figured that ore-sama needs to find a way to motivate the team on his own." Sakuno curious to what he was thinking flew to his shoulder.

"How will you do that?" she asked.

He smirked and that worried her a bit. "You." he said bluntly still smirking.

"Me? ...but I thought..."

"Will be my spy." he finished.

"A-A spy?"

"Yes, Ore-samawould like you to listen in on some of the conversations the regulars have. Then you can report back to me with what you've learned, and ore-sama can figure out how to fix the problem." he said as he ripped a piece of paper and wrote the names and classes of the regulars. In all honesty Sakuno didn't like this plan very well, but she felt like she had to do it. She didn't want to be a bother, because her job as a fairy is to help the person in need. It would be nice to be of more use to Atobe. Still this way is a bit difficult, she didn't feel right.

Looking at the paper she gave a small nod, and read it for a moment. She found that there was a name missing from the list .

"wh-what about Kabaji?" she asked, wondering if the fact that he can see her was the problem or something else.

"You don't have to spy on him Sakuno, Ore-sama will take care of it, he is my best friend after all."

This surprised her for a moment then she tried to hide a giggle. _"Best friends huh? They are total opposites, hehe like Tomo-chan and..."_ Her chest began to ache, and her eyes started to water.

"I-I'll make sure to get the others." she said folding the paper and flying off to one of Atobe's pillows on his bed.

He watched her the whole time, and was tempted to ask what was wrong, but thought it would be something irrelevant to what was really important. Right now figuring out the missing spark for his team was the only thing on his mind. He turned his desk light off and went to wash his face before bed. When he came back into his room he saw that Sakuno was already asleep, and he was too soon enough.

The next morning, as the sun was rising Sakuno awoke and stretched her arms. She sat up and looked beisde her to see Atobe still sleeping peacefully. For some reason she felt good watching him with such an expression on his face.

"Good morning, Atobe-san." she said softly before leaving out his window to explore the front of his house before they left for school.

The front was lavish but not as beautiful as the back garden, but she was still a bit shaken from the last time she went there, so she decided to look around here instead. His mansion was surrounded by trees and there was a big water fountain that some of the birds were bathing in. She flew over and sat beside them dipping her feet in the cold crisp water. She was mentally preparing herself for the day, but was trying not to get stressed out about it.

She started to go through all the what if possibilities in her mind when a playful bird decided to push her in the water. Surprised she tried to swim over to the side so she could get out, but because of the movement of the water and the falling water from above it made it difficult. She couldn't fly because her wings were soaking wet, and were now too heavy to use . Trying to keep from being pushed under the water she tried to flap her wings to at least push her through the water, but that proved useless as the cold water began to make it harder to move. The birds were trying to push her closer to the wall, but she was starting to panic.

"Help!" she yelled out of fear not expecting anyone to hear her, but after she said it the birds scattered away, and a hand reached in and grabbed her.

"Useless fairy." Atobe said. She was shivering and her face was completely red.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she said ashamed of having to be rescued like that, because what kind of fairy almost drowns in a fountain? He held his hand out so that she was sitting on his palm, and with his free hand he took out a handkerchief to let her use to dry off. She was touched by such a kind gesture, and that he wasn't that mad at her.

"Thanks." she said softly using it has a blanket.

"Be more careful next time." he said before he put her in his shirt pocket. Right then one of his servants walked up to him, and told him that he didn't need to leave until a bit later. Atobe dismissed him and went back inside to where his maids were offering him food, and other things which he ignored and promptly walked back to his room. Once there he took Sakuno out of his pocket, and placed her on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Atobe-san." she said meekly still embarrassed about the earlier incident, and how much trouble she has caused him.

He put his hands on his hips. "It doesn't matter. Now, do you have the piece of paper ore-sama gave you?" he asked.

She looked side to side then getting up she pushed the pillow next to her over and found the piece of paper with the names on it. She turned back to him. "Y-yes!" she said giving her full attention.

With that he got his stuff together, and motioned her to follow, and she quickly flew into his pocket once again. He seemed to not mind her going there anymore, and she found it as a safe place to go whenever she was scared or tired. Being on his shoulder there was to much risk of falling off or being flicked. This also gave her a chance to think with out worrying about getting lost.

_"What's with my bad luck? Is it a sign today won't go well? oh no...please I hope I didn't jinx it." _she thought.

Atobe left for school, and when he arrived he had his usual crowd of people waiting for him. He stepped out of the car with a confident smirk, and the place cheered for him. Sakuno left his pocket, and he gave her a quick glance, which was her signal to go find the regulars. With a nod she flew off in search for her fist target. Yuushi. She glanced back at Atobe though, and saw him raise his arm and snap his fingers. Then the whole crowd moved out of his way.

"hehe, what power." she said with a sweat-drop before continuing to find her target.

Looking by the classrooms she finally spotted him talking to Shishido with Jirou in company. Going in closer to listen in on the conversation as she was told she could already sense the negative energy coming from the group.

"Man, I wish Atobe would act like his old self for once. All he can think about is working us to death, and if it wasn't for coach we would be running laps as we speak." Shishido said leaning back in his chair.

"He probably thinks that we need to work harder, because of the fact we lost against Seigaku and Rikkai Dai. No matter how graceful he takes defeat Atobe still doesn't like to lose." Yuushi commented.

"So, he thinks we're not trying!? Damn it, I'm getting tired of that of that bull." shishido said annoyed.

"Maybe, but there may be another reason." Yuushi said.

"...He's different...He's not the buchou I liked to play. I kinda wished... he wasn't buchou." The sleepy Jirou said somewhat interested in the conversation.

"Yeah" the other two said together.

Sakuno a bit surprised decided she has heard enough from this group, if she were to stay longer the conversation may get worse and she wouldn't want to tell Atobe anymore.

_"They don't want him as captain anymore? I know he has been acting different, but I didn't know it upset them that much."_ she thought leaving the classroom.

She then flew off to find Gakuto this time, and when she came across his red hair he too was talking with another student and she could feel the same negative energy.

"Geez, this guy is becoming annoying with all his nagging! He makes us run for no reason at all for the whole practice. If I wanted to do that for a couple hours I would have joined track."

Sakuno could tell this wasn't going to be any different from the other conversation.

"I mean, It wouldn't be so bad if he acted like our Buchou, instead of a drill instructor."

"What do you mean?" the boy he was talking to asked.

"I mean that he needs to stop acting all high and mighty and start acting like he is on a team!" he said clenching his fist.

"Woah, Gakuto calm down." the boy said to him.

Gakuto let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. Sakuno decided to leave now, because the class was starting up, and she didn't want to be stuck in there.

"Mou...How can I tell Atobe-san this?" she wondered out loud. Not only was it something she was sure that would make him upset, it also might hurt his feelings. It could make things even worse, but it could also solve the problem.

The day soon progressed and Sakuno found herself lost around lunch time, and was wandering aimlessly around the campus. She still had to find Choutaro and Hiyoshi, but she didn't know where she was. Being an invisible fairy didn't help either, she could only ask for directions from Atobe, but she was hesitant about trying to find him. She let out a sigh of defeat, concentrating, her body began to glow, and she then was able to track down where Atobe was.

The contract allowed her a close connection with him, and enabled her to find him if separated. She located him on the other side of the school, and was surprised by how far she could actually sense him. She wondered what it could mean, because it is said that the stronger the two have with one another the farther the fairy can sense the person, but did she have that strong of bond with Atobe?

Flying off she was able to see his figure in a few minutes, but saw that he was surrounded by tons of girls offering lunch and giggling like mad. He looked annoyed, but was trying his best to just ignore them, and get to his lunch table. Sakuno was nervous about getting close to him like this, and suddenly her head hurt a bit.

Her face grew worried and she wanted to race towards Atobe, but Hiyoshi walked by at that moment. Trying to figure out what to do she decided to follow Hiyoshi, there wasn't much she could do for Atobe except follow out his orders.

Following him outside he seemed to be walking towards the tennis courts, she flew right behind, but still gave him some space. Even though she couldn't be seen it still was rude to get in someones personal space. Suddenly her nose started to tickle, and she let out a sneeze, it wasn't loud but Hiyoshi stopped. Sakuno froze.

He then shook his head and kept going on until he completely was inside the tennis court. She let out a sigh of relief and followed him over to Gakuto and Yuushi. The three sat together, and soon Choutaro and Jirou were there, and last but not least Shishido. She listened in on what they were saying, and it sounded like the conversations from before, but these had memories the team had together.

"He hasn't invited us over, or been to any of our houses in a while, ne?" Choutaro asked.

"We rarely see him outside of practice anymore." Shishido commented.

"He's not acting like a good Buchou." Hiyoshi said.

"More like he is only acting like a Buchou." Yuushi said.

"One with a bad attitude." Gakuto chimed in.

"Maybe he is going through some hard times." Choutaro insisted.

"idiot, the guy is rich, and if anything like that was happening we would know already." Shishido snapped.

Choutaro looked down.

"Don't be so mean, who's to know? Atobe hasn't let us into his life in a long time, so it might be true." Yuushi said.

"What, does he not like us or trust us?" Gakuto asked.

The group was silent for a moment and the air was thick. Sakuno could feel her heart sink, and the thought of telling Atobe any of this was scaring her greatly. As a coward she stayed at the courts the rest of the day sitting on a tennis ball, and thinking of how to break it to him.

When practice started she still hadn't thought up anything, but luckily for her Atobe was busy with matches, and getting the team organized. She then gave off another sneeze, she was hoping she wasn't getting sick, but it's not impossible for a fairy to fall ill. It wasn't bad really, her powers would just be a little off, but nothing extreme.

Looking out at the team she could tell all of them were working hard, but they still didn't have that glow that made them look like they were working their hardest.

When practice was all done, and she was finally alone with Atobe, you could sense the tension in the air.

"What have you heard?" he asked with a completely serious face on. "Ore-sama wants to figure out this problem once and for all." he added.

"a-ah...." she was fumbling with her words, and her head was getting light.

"Well?" he insisted.

"I heard....I heard that, they don't like you as a b-buchou." she blurted out.

Shocked he could only stare at her.

"What?"

* * *

I guess you could call that a cliffhanger, and I've always thought of trying one out. It's not extreme, but that could be a good thing.

Thank you to all that have reviewed, and read this fanfic.


	6. Getting closer

Sorry this took longer than I thought to update, but here it is. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he didn't know how to respond properly. This being the first time in all his life, because he always knew how to use words to his advantage, but this? All he could do was stare at his little fairy in disbelief, and give a pathetic "What?" as if he didn't hear her words, and expected her to say something completely different.

"I-I'm sorry this is what I heard, but..."

He shocked, blocked out the rest of what she said, and he slowly began to re-think the information over and over again in his mind this getting him more and more annoyed. He clenched his fists, and then started to grit his teeth with out thinking. _"They don't want me as Buchou? After all the hard work I've put into the team, after all the things I put up with. They dare turn on me like this, but why?"_

Sakuno noticed he was deep in thought, and even though she was a bit upset about being ignored she had other things to worry about. "A-Atobe-san." She called trying to get his attention. He ignored her, and he only stared out into space.

"Atobe-san!" she yelled her cheeks turning bright red.

He blinked and then focused on her for a moment. "What now, ore-sama is trying to think." he said rather annoyed.

"Listen to what I have to say, there is more you need to know." she said flying closer starting to get frantic.

He frowned and pushed her away. "Ore-sama, has heard enough." he said.

"n-no." she whispered.

He turned to her. "What did you say?"

"No! Listen to me!" she yelled.

He surprised by her outburst was again at a loss for words. She then flew in front of him, mere inches from his face.

"It's true what I said earlier, that they don't like you as Buchou anymore, but that's because of the way you're acting now. I heard stories of the way you acted before, and that you inspired them to work harder toward their goals. You used to be a friend to them, but now, but now they don't feel like they know you anymore." She said breathing quickly.

After hearing this he walked past her. " So, ore-sama has been acting different lately, eh?" he said. He thought about his past with his team, and what was going on right now. He realized there was a big difference, and that he was acting nothing like his usual self.

Sakuno felt a bit tense about what he said,and was scared he was going to explode.

He turned his head so he could show off one of his dazzling smirks. "Ore-sama is just going to have to change that." he said smoothly.

She smiled warmly at him and flew to his shoulder. "I'm glad you're not upset, and I'll do everything I can to help." she said happily by his ear.

He gave a nod. "We can go over it once we're home." he said before he snapped his fingers making the limo arrive.

_"Home? Our Home?"_Sakuno couldn't believe she heard him say that, but maybe he didn't realize it himself. Those words meant a lot to her because even though her job is to always be by his side she never thought that he accepted her as apart of his life. She felt really happy, and her heart was beating quickly. She then heard him clear his throat, and she looked up at him for a moment in curiosity. Then she realized that she was starting to glow again. Shaking her head a bit she stopped the glow and gave him an apologetic look.

Sitting on his shoulder she went back into her own thoughts again. _"what are we going to talk about, I wonder what he is planning on doing that needs me? I'm excited I hope I can help out well, but I should warn him my powers may be acting a bit strange. Well, I can do that later, first he needs to tell me what he's doing. It probably is going to be big."_ She was feeling rather great things seemed to be going rather well. _"Atobe-san, has taken things so gracefully, after all that has happened he really is a great guy. If I had to face all the things he did, I would break under the pressure for sure." _

She started to blush a bit, and then her eyes widened in realizations. _"This-This can't be good, to feel this way."_ she thought to herself.

They arrived home, and when they got to his room he got out some paper and a pen. "First off, ore-sama needs to be a more hands on Buchou like before, also ore-sama will hold a party." he said starting to write lists of things needed.

"A party? what's that?" sakuno asked watching him write lists.

"Eh?"

She blinked a few times. "what?" she asked innocently.

"You haven't heard of a party before?" he asked.

"w-well, no. What is it?"

"Well it's when you have guests mostly friends and family over to eat, listen to music, and enjoy the company of each other. People can use it to get to know people better, and have a good time." he said in the simplest way possible.

"Can't you do that anytime?" she asked a bit confused at the significance of the idea.

He sighed. "Of course not, that would take away from the element of the party. It is also an important way to reconnect with friends." he said simply.

Sakuno gave a small nod, but was still slightly confused on what he was actually talking about. _"Can't you do all those thing anyway? hmm? I guess I will just see when it happens." _she thought.

He continued making lists, for guests, food, and decorations. He was planning in his mind how to make it extravagant, and impressive while still being classy. Which was a simple task, because looking flashy and classy was his forte. Passing it with his parents wouldn't be hard, because they loved going to his parties too, but they weren't allowed to really be seen talking to his friends.

"W-when are you going to have the party? This weekend?" she asked flying over to his desk to get a better look at his progress.

"Don't be ridiculous that would be too soon, ore-sama will have it in three weeks so by that time ore-sama will have fixed the distance between ore-sama and his team." he said.

"o-oh." she said with a weak smile.

After a few minutes of silence Atobe finally went to go eat dinner when he finished, and sakuno was left to herself. She went over to his lists, and was looking through all the things he was thinking of having in his so called party. She could only sigh because it seemed like she couldn't help with any of these things. Then she saw 'invites' , she smiled happily, and thought that she could give them to his team for him.

When he came back, she informed him of her idea at first he was put off by it because he had servants who he was going to have do that, but if it was just his team he would let her. She just had to make sure his team got it in an original way,and since she was small and invisible it could work.

"Wait, what about the invites themselves? What if they see them flying around?" he asked.

"ah, I can probably make them invisible too." she said.

"You can?" he asked almost impressed.

"yes, for a little while." she added.

"well I will leave it to you when the time comes." he said going for a shower.

When he was gone sakuno flew over to his pillow and rested on it with a small smile on her face. "I-I'm glad to can do something to help." she said._"It seems I've only been good at bring you bad news Atobe-san, so I hope this can turn things around."_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Atobe finished his shower and getting dressed in his normal pj's when he saw sakuno was already asleep again. He gave a small smile. _"What a child."_ he thought before joining her in slumber.

* * *

The next day at school everything went on as usual, but by the time practice was starting Atobe started getting that serious face again. Sakuno wondered if he was really going to start changing for his team like he said he would. Then she noticed something amazing after they warmed up, Atobe wasn't making any of his lectures about being more serious about playing, or that they needed more energy. Instead he left it alone, and actually gave some of the members advice on how to improve. A caring gesture indeed so uncalled for that the regulars who were slightly shocked just looked at him and forgot what they were doing.

Of course, he noticed and assigned the team laps which wasn't so unusual, but when he started running with them they got confused.

"Oi, Buchou why are you running laps?" Shishido asked running beside him.

"Ore-sama did instruct the team to run obviously." he said still looking forward.

"but, you don't have too."Gakuto said.

"Eh? Ore-sama thought he was a part of this team. Right Kabaji?" he asked to Kabaji who was running behind them.

"Usu." he said with slight more charisma.

"You're acting different, Atobe." Yuushi commented.

"Yeah, you acted like a prick before, but now you seem like you want to be part of the team." Shishido said.

"Shishido-san!" Choutaro said to his friend.

"What? It's true!" he exclaimed.

"Shishido, ten more laps." Atobe said coldly.

"What?"

"For calling your Buchou a prick." he said turning his head a bit and giving him a glare.

"haha! you deserved that one shishido!" Gakuto said while laughing at him.

"Shut up." he said slightly embarrassed.

"Gakuto." Atobe said coldly.

Gakuto straightened up and kept running. "y-yes?"

"Ten more laps for you too." he said.

"What!? what I do?" he asked.

"For laughing at your teammate when being punished." he said.

Shishido gave Gakuto a triumphant smirk. "misery loves company." he said with a sly grin.

Everyone went on with practice, but everyone seemed to be either a bit out of it or more focused. Sakuno guessed that some were shocked by his sudden transformation, and others were pleasantly surprised by it and wanted to work harder. She could also tell Atobe was different because even though it wasn't much of a change, his team was acting the way he wanted them too. It just needed more time.

Sakuno let out a sneeze, and Kabaji turned her way. She froze at the spot, her mouth wide open, and she just stared at him. They were like this for what seemed like hours, but Atobe stood between them to ask Kabaji to go over to one of the far courts to play one of the freshman players who was mouthing off about being able to beat any player.

When he left Sakuno flew over to Atobe's shoulder and let out a sigh. "I'm completely sure, he can see me." she said to him.

He gave a nod, and then went back to practice with everyone else, and was doing everything with all his heart. Sakuno watched, and she was impressed by his focus and hard work. She clenched her fist and her eyes grew bright with determination. _"I will make sure, that the party goes perfectly, I will work super hard like Atobe-san."_ she thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope I didn't make to many mistakes. Sorry If I do.

Also, to all that have reviewed I am touched, and I hope to receive more.


	7. Sick in more than One way

Another chapter in one week. hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi

* * *

It has been a week and a half since Atobe started being more of a team player and things have been going smoothly enough. Everyone was in a better mood, and the coach was even impressed by the transformation. He knew Atobe was always a big influence on the team, but he never imagined it was this much. The regulars started talking to Atobe more in a more relaxed way during practice, and there have been a few times they had a small chat at lunch. Due to Atobe's fangirls it was always cut short, but they seemed to understand that fangirls were out of their control.

Sakuno, was a very happy fairy indeed because it seemed Atobe was healing his heart, but there was still a ways to go before she could call it fixed. Still progress is progress and she was happy with what she got, but there was something that worried her. There seemed to be two separate holes, one was getting fixed, and the other would grow and shrink at random times. Maybe she just needed to watch him more closely, but with the time she has been with him there weren't many moments the hole has gotten bigger.

* * *

It was early morning before school, and Sakuno was in the backyard again tending to the flowers. It was something that calmed her down, and she also wanted to meet someone here. The last time she was here she got frightened and ran back into the house, but this time she was not going to run and she was going to make friends with the dog.

Starting to look around she could see it was sleeping on some grass by a water dish. She fluttered over to it, but kept a certain distance away before landing. She slowly walked over to the dog, and gave it a tap on the nose. It woke up, and Sakuno was tempted to fly away, but stood her ground.

"Good morning, Sorry to disturb you. I am Sakuno." she said.

The dog tilted it's head and then turned away, ignoring her.

"Please, I want to become friends with you." She said.

"I don't like any female fairy or human around Keigo-san." the dog said in a growl.

"E-eh?" Sakuno was surprised by this, and didn't know what to say.

"You've been around him for too long." the dog said and got up staring at the little fairy.

"Th-that's just my job." Sakuno said trying to defend herself.

The dog barked at Sakuno, and she flew off back to Atobe's window. She went in and saw that he was dressed and ready for school.

"Ore-sama has been waiting." he said slightly annoyed.

"S-sorry."Sakuno said a bit out of breathe.

"Well, Ore-sama has the invitations for you to give out, but Ore-sama thinks it best to keep them until we get to school. That way they can stay invisible longer." He added.

"Yes!" she said with determinations.

He gave her a questioning look, but ignored it and went out to get breakfast. He was wondering why she was so full of energy, but thought she was just in a good mood today. Things like that have been happening lately so he wasn't surprised that people around him were acting different. Though the real reason she was so pumped up was the fact she hasn't done anything really helpful in a while, and wanted to finally get to do something for him.

She sat on the kitchen table, and he ate peacefully by himself, his parents off to work. She watched him eat for a moment, and wondered what it tasted like. Asking was out of the question because the maids were on stand by to get his plate when he was done. She let out a sigh, and looked to see one of the maids looking rather tired.

Sakuno flew over to the woman who seemed to be in her early twenties, and made her hand glow. Atobe watched her out of the corner of his eye, but didn't move an inch from his seat. The woman closed her eyes when Sakuno touched her forehead, and she seemed to have fallen asleep. Her friend started to nudge her, but she didn't move until Sakuno took her hand away. The woman gave her friend a refreshing smile, and a quick apology.

"Tell them to bring the car around." Atobe said standing up and handing his plate to one of the maids.

"Yes, Keigo-sama!" the two girls chorused before leaving to inform the driver.

Sakuno flew over to his shoulder. "She has been working really hard, maybe you can give her a day off tomorrow." Sakuno said worried.

"Ore-sama doesn't control that." he said walking towards the door.

"b-but." Sakuno started but he gave her a quick glance.

"I'll see what I can do." he said tiredly wondering why he was doing a favor for a fairy.

"Th-Thank you so much, Atobe-san." she said happily.

He looked at her before running his fingers through his hair. "It's nothing." he said.

With that she went into his pocket and they made their way to school. When the driver arrived at the front gates and the cheers of his fangirls started getting louder he took out the invitations. He set them beside him and Sakuno flew out to them and touched them with both her hands. They started to get a glow around them, and soon they disappeared. Atobe couldn't even see them, and he was curious to how she did it, but knew better then to ask questions like that because even if he did know he couldn't do it.

Sakuno let out two quick sneezes and took the invites by her side. They were almost as tall as her, but they were light so she wouldn't have to much of a problem. Atobe looked at her to see that she was focusing on something else, but her face was a bit red more than it's usual embarrassed blush. She also has been sneezing a lot lately, but he thought that fairies couldn't get sick.

The door opened, he shook that thought from his mind, and stepped out into the crowd of people. Sakuno then flew off to find the regulars, the first she found was Shishido who was walking down the halls to class. She took an invitation that became visible and dropped it on his head. He stopped to look at it, and then he looked behind him. No one was there, and he was sure no one walked past him. He was getting creeped out but notice that the invite was from Atobe. He took it to his classroom where he saw Yuushi just reading a book by the window. Sakuno went over to his desk where he had a few more books, and slipped an invite in so it was sticking out somewhat.

The day progressed on and she got all of them except Jirou.

Gakuto got his while he was eating.

Choutaro was helping clean up the classroom when he found it on the floor in front of him.

Hiyoshi got it tapped to his back.

Kabaji got his on his desk. Sakuno did it before he was in his classroom, because she knew he could see her so she had to keep as far away from him as possible.

Right now, our little fairy was looking for Jirou outside, and spotted him sleeping under the shade of a tree. He was napping peacefully, and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. She put it on his chest, and fluttered above him wondering if he noticed. He did not.

"Mou..." she said.

Taking a leaf from the tree she went to close to him to tickle his nose, but he only turned his head away. She continued for a while until he finally let out a sneeze and sat up. He looked down tiredly at the invitation in front of him, and then he shot right up.

"Yes! A Party at Atobe's place! This is going to be so fun! wow! How long has it been? I can't wait!" he said dancing around a bit.

Sakuno giggled a bit then flew off to find Atobe. She found him at lunch with a ton of girls by his side, and they were all asking questions about the party.

"Keigo-sama, don't you need to bring a date?" one asked while batting her eyelashes at him.

He nodded. "You don't have too, but if you would like the more the merrier." he said.

"Are you taking a date?" another asked and the rest of the girls watched him intently.

"Ore-sama is going to choose one date for the evening." he said after taking a sip of his water.

"Really? Who?" a girl asked leaning forward.

"yeah, Atobe-kun who is it?" another asked.

"Ore-sama will ask out one lucky girl to be my date." he said with a smirk.

The girls squealed and crowded him closer asking that he pick one of them. Sakuno was in a difficult position right now because not only was him having a date for that evening mean she couldn't be with him, but also hearing this made her heart seem to hurt. She decided to shake it off, and just go to the tennis courts. He was busy talking to those girls anyway so if he wanted to talk to her he could talk to her then.

She sat in the stands, and only slouched down looking sad. She wondered why things were like this, why she had to be upset about the party. This is something Atobe wanted, she should be happy, but she wasn't at all. She let out a couple more sneezes and held her head with one hand.

"I-I'm so tired." she said laying down.

Drifting off to sleep she didn't notice the day progressing, and the tennis practice starting up. Even with the noise of people running around and the pok of the tennis ball she still wouldn't wake. Atobe though supervising the area was looking around for her more than at his teammates form. Practice was almost over and some of the members were having ranking matches, which caused a loud commotion.

Sakuno sat right up, and looked around frantically starting to get dizzy. She saw Atobe from a distance, and she started to fly over to him in a hurry , but she let out a sneeze. Right then the smash one of the tennis members made turned and went straight for Sakuno. She looked over at it coming and closed her eyes but there was no impact. She looked to see a big hand in front of her holding the ball.

"Good work, Kabaji." Atobe said walking over to him.

"Usu." he said.

Atobe glanced over to Sakuno and she flew to his shoulder.

"B-buchou! I'm so sorry. It just flew away!" the boy said.

"It's fine ore-sama just would like you to pick up the balls today." Atobe said.

"But! I'm not a freshman!" the boy said.

"Then don't play like one." he said before taking the ball from Kabaji and handing it to the boy.

The boy looked down embarrassed, and took the ball. "Yes, Buchou." he said before returning back to his court.

Sakuno looked over at Kabaji who was still looking at her, and she bowed her head a bit. He gave her a nod, and walked away.

"Kabaji can see you, ore-sama talked to him before practice, and he told me he wasn't sure why." He said to Sakuno when he knew no one was in ear shot.

"o-oh." she said tiredly.

She rested on his shoulder, and her face was red. He saw that she was not feeling well, and wondered if that was the reason for the crazy things that have been happening. All day weird things would happen small or big. Maybe her power was the cause, but he didn't think she was that strong.

She did have wonderful powers, but they weren't anything strong or powerful. They helped people, and flowers bloom, so why would it make a ball fly her way?

"I'm s-sorry." she said in a whisper.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not being a good fairy, I shouldn't be getting sick." she said.

"Well, get better soon then." he said.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she gave a quick nod.

"Okay." she said with a small smile.

He walked over to his team to dismiss them from practice, and went to the front gates to find his ride their waiting for him.

When they got home his butler alerted him of the R.S.V.P calls, and told him he already made a list. Atobe dismissed him and walked to his room where he set the already sleeping fairy on one of his pillows.

He then started his homework, and regular things before heading off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Atobe woke up and rolled to face the other side of his bed, and widened his eyes in surprise. He saw Sakuno there, but she was different now.

* * *

I am on my spring break ,and I wanted to get at least two chapters out of the way before it starts getting busy again.

This is sort of a cliffhanger/ preview of the next chapter.

Thank you to all that have reviewed, and read this fanfic.


	8. The Things That Grow

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

This was unbelievable. God must be jealous of him, because there is no way in hell that what was happening could be real. Atobe turned in his bed to see Sakuno beside him who was now completely different. He let his body take control and jump out of his bed as quickly as possible. His face was deep red, and he was breathing heavily while staring in total horror. Sakuno stirred , and turned over to face him awaking from her slumber.

"Atobe-san?" she said while rubbing her eyes a bit too wake up.

He turned to the side with a deep blush on his face.

"eh? What's wrong Atobe-san?" she asked clearly confused.

"You." he said, still not making eye contact.

Her feelings were hurt and she looked down saddened, but then her eyes widened in surprise at what she found. She looked at her hands and than she touched her face, and looked at the rest of her body. She grew beat red, and was about to let out a scream when Atobe put his hand over her mouth. He kept his head turned away, but you could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Don't make a scene, especially the way you are now." he said.

She nodded and he got away from her.

It seems that while the night progressed she grew, but the pink ribbon that was around her fairy body before did not, to both their dismay. She took the sheet and covered her body with it in complete embarrassment.

"A-Atobe-san, What should we do?" she asked in whisper.

He turned so his back was to her. "Ore-sama will go get something from mothers room, Ore-samawants you to stay in this room until ore-sama gets back. " he said walking out the door.

When he left she looked at her hands again, and she could only stare at them in awe. She looked like a normal teenage girl now, and she wondered how long she was like this. He face heated up, and she shook her head from those thoughts, because right now she had to figure out how she was going to change back.

She let out a sneeze, and suddenly the window opened. She looked at it, as the wind blew the curtains around gracefully. She felt her head and realized that she was actually running a low fever. She let out a sigh, thinking that maybe that was the reason for the sudden change, but could that really be it?

She laid back in the bed, trying to clear her head of what she was going to do with the rest of the day. With how big she was now, she was sure she wasn't invisible anymore so that would mean she couldn't go to school with Atobe anymore.

"Mou..." she said to herself becoming depressed.

She heard a light tapping sound by the door, and she sat up making sure the sheet covered her. Atobe walked in softly, and he had an actually simple white dress with him, and a bag. He picked that one dress being the one his mother probably never wears anymore, and he thought that it would look nice on Sakuno, of course he would never say that. He held it out to her.

"Here, go get changed in the bathroom." he said pointing to the bathroom across his bedroom by the other door.

She nodded with a blush and took the dress, she started to step off the bed, and when she put her full weight on her leg she fell to the ground with an 'eep'. She tried to get back up, but kept falling because her body wasn't use to this kind of weight. Atobe watched for a moment, and let out a sigh. While she was trying to stand up again he took her hand in his, and pulled her up.

"Useless fairy." he said simply

Using him to keep balance she clung to his arm and they walked to the bathroom where he sat her on a small bench with the dress and bag. He walked out telling her to check the bag first.

Inside the bag she found underwear, and a undershirt with a built in bra. She blushed, and felt so bad for making Atobe get these things for her, but was thankful too. When she put everything on, and everything was on correctly she opened the door using the wall beside her as support.

"I'm d-done, Atobe-san." she said trying to walk over to him.

He was currently dressed in school uniform, and sitting on his bed holding his head. She saw that he looked frustrated and she felt her heart clench, and a lump grow in her chest.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said when she got to his side, and she bowed on the floor by his bed. He looked at her confused, and stood up.

"Get up, There is no reason for you to be sorry. Unless you meant to do this. " he said with a note of irritation in his voice. She sat up and shook her head.

"No! I would never mean to cause you this much trouble." she said frantically

He then kneeled down beside. "Calm down, being loud isn't going to help, and ore-sama knows you never mean to cause trouble." he said offering his hand and helping her up.

Blushing she stood up, and started to lose balance, but corrected herself before she fell again. She was getting used to this body quickly, but she still was unstable. While Atobe went to get breakfast, she practiced walking around, and soon found she couldn't fly anymore. She tried making her hands glow, but noticed that only her fingers would.

While walking around the room Atobe came in with some extra food on a plate, and handed it to her which confused her . She wasn't sure what to do with this food, because she never ate human food before. After a moment of her staring at the plate of food Atobe cleared his throat.

"eat." he commanded.

"Yes!" she said and nervously started to put some bread in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, and her face brightened up.

"This is really good!" she said excited by her new found discovery eating some more.

"Of course, Ore-sama always has the best of food." he said with a smirk.

She sweatdropped.

"Also, you are going to need it." he said standing up and going to a closet.

"E-eh? Why Atobe-san?" she asked putting the food down, not liking where this was going.

He came back over with a big stack of books, and set them on his desk with a loud thud.

"You are going to study these, while ore-sama is at school" he said folding his arms across his chest.

"w-what?"she said overwhelmed by the idea.

She was just a fairy after all, and she didn't see a need for her to do such a thing. She was sure that she would return back to normal someday soon. Well she hoped that would be the case, but it was hard to tell.

"I see." she said walking over to the books in wobbly steps. He took a piece of paper, and wrote all the things she needed to cover that day.

"Make sure to take breaks after a while or you'll probably tire yourself out." he warned before collecting his things for school.

"Yes!" she said with full energy.

She thought this could be a chance to show him her good side, because even though she wasn't the smartest of her class she was hard working and a quick learner. If she could impress Atobe with her ability to learn, maybe he wont be upset about this incident because she could tell he was starting to stress out about it.

Before he left for school, he gave her a little chat about not leaving his room, and that he had all the things she would need to be comfortable. He also warned that if any of the maids or other servants came in she could say that she was a new maid. She nodded and he gave her a small good bye.

She then reached out her hand.

"Atobe-san, Please wait!" she said trying to run towards him before he opened the door. He turned her way right then to see her trip, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist before she fell.

"What?" he asked.

"Ah, before you leave I w-want to wish you a good day at s-school." she with a small blushing smile.

He then let her go so she could stand up properly, and he gave her an amused look.

"Is that all?" he asked.

She pouted a bit, and he smirked.

"Well, Ore-sama is off." he said opening the door, and walking off to the front of the house.

She closed the door, and went over to his windows and opened them up to let the cool morning air in. She took a deep breathe, and looked outside for a while before returning back to his desk to do some studying. She wondered though why he wanted her to do this, and what he was planning.

She pondered this for a while, but decided to study the books like she was told. She knew how to read, write, and do basic math, but these were on a higher level. She was bit worried she may not be able to pick up on it, but wasn't going to give up just yet. There was no way she would give up so easily, so she had to work hard.

"Like Atobe-san." she whispered.

The day went on and the sun started to go down, and Sakuno knew this was the time Atobe usually came home from school. She put the books away, but sat at his desk. She would look at the door then the desk then the door again. Waiting for him to walk in, so she could greet him and tell him what she learned today. Sakuno was pleased that she actually could understand the material she was given. Thanks to the notes in the books she was able to learn everything he wrote down.

Proud of her accomplishment, she really wanted Atobe to know too because maybe she just wanted to hear some praise from him.

The door opened and Atobe walked in looking tired, and also had another plate of food with him.

"Welcome home Atobe-san" Sakuno said with a smile.

"I'm home." he said handing her the plate of food which she thanked him for. She started eating and was really hungry because she wasn't able to eat anything besides what she had for breakfast. She was so into enjoying herself that she didn't notice Atobe looking at her, and he got closer to her.

"Sakuno, do you have a last name?" he asked which seemed like an odd question to ask.

"Umm...well no." She said looking at her lap.

"Why? Do Fairies not have parents?" he asked.

"Fairies are souls. My Friend Tomo-chan shares the soul of a human girl in this world. A lot of fairies are like that, and some are fairies that are the souls of humans never born, like me. Tomo-chan can take on the last name of the human girl if she wished because they are one in the same. " Sakuno said playing with her dress a bit.

"Well, Ore-sama will just have to make up a last name for you." he said.

Sakuno tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"When Monday starts you will be joining me at school if you are still in this form." he said.

Sakuno wasn't sure how to take this news whether to be excited or scared? She wanted to be with Atobe, and also would love to try to be a normal girl, but it was the fact that she would be going to human school with people she hasn't met.

"Really?" she asked dumbly.

He nodded" That's why you are studying these books, the pages ore-sama has graciously marked for you to study are what will help you in school."

"I'll try real hard, so that I can do well. I would love to go to school with you as a fellow classmate." she said with a blush.

"Actually that may not be true." he said sitting on his bed.

"huh? why?" she asked puzzled.

"You will probably be a first year." he said.

"Eh!?" she let out a sigh then and knew things wouldn't go her way, but maybe it was a good thing.

"I-I see, I will prepare for it with all my heart." she said.

He then went to go get changed, and she sat there to eat her food. Then a thought popped into her mind.

When Atobe walked in she rushed to his side. "umm...I'm sorry to trouble you, but where will I sleep?" she asked.

Atobe seemed to have forgotten about that because he looked surprised and almost baffled. There was no way that she could sleep in another room, because the maids might see her in the morning. She had to stay in his room, but even though his bed was huge to fit at least four people it still was an awkward thing. He was a boy she was a girl.

He wondered what he did to deserve this kind of thing, and he could only come to one conclusion.

"Sleep on the ground" he said.

His floor had a very nice carpet, and he had pillows, and blankets to spare.

"The floor?" she asked in somewhat on believing tone. She thought that this was really rude of him, but since she was still just the fairy it made sense. He went over and handed her a pillow and got a blanket out for her.

She took them and made herself a makeshift bed with it. _"I want to be little again."_ she thought to herself.

"Good night." Atobe said before going to his bed.

Sakuno blinked a few times, and then gave a bright smile to him. "Sweet Dreams." she said.

She soon fell right to sleep probably preparing herself for another day of studying books. Atobe looked at her for a moment, and let out a sigh. _"I shouldn't be the one in the bed, but I can't help but do these kind of things to her. Even though I have so much to thank her for, but it can't be helped these types of feelings aren't important right now. My team is finally getting back to normal, and things are going well I can't distract myself with a fairy girl."_

He was staring at her and soon he reached a hand out and it was getting closer and closer to her head. It was centimeters away from touching her bangs when he stopped and pulled his hand.

"Ore-sama will not be distracted by this."

* * *

This will probably be the last chapter for this week, but I hope to update soon. I hope you enjoyed.

Thank you to all that have reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. I finished with my two other stories, so I can focus on this one more, but I have another forming in my mind. I might write down a summary on my profile later on.


	9. Two fools

I will start off with clearing up a few things, answering the questions I've read in some reviews. I did answer them in the story, but it was in a subtle way.

1)The reason Kabaji can see Sakuno: She can only be seen by Atobe, and pure children. Kabaji even though he is not a child, is pure and able to see her because of that.

2)The reason for Sakuno transforming: In the story she fell into a fountain and caught a cold. In this fanfic when fairies gets sick their powers are somewhat unstable. Sakuno actually has a lot of power, and that caused her transformation.

Thank you to all that have reviewed so kindly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

It was Friday night after days of studying, and being tested by Atobe she can finally ask him the important question.

She was sitting in the middle of his room next to a stack of books and paper, waiting nervously for him to open his door. She was thinking on how to ask him, but she thought straight out would be the best way. Though, Sakuno sometimes would get too nervous and chicken out, but she was sure she would do it this time.

The door knob turned and Atobe slowleywalked in with his things, and a plate of dinner for her. Sakunosmiled brightly and welcomed him home witha loving glow. He gave her a nod, and handed over her food which she thanked him for. He seemed to be tired because he went straight to his bed to lay. He was looking up at his ceiling with a serious expression on his face, and seemed like he was determined about something.

Sakuno worried about him approached his bed, and leaned in close.

"Atobe-san Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

His eyes widened and he seemed to have snapped out of his day dream. He sat up in his bed, and looked at Sakuno who just tilted her head in confusion.

"It's nothing." he said in a tired tone.

Even though she was curious and worried about him, he seemed to need some space. She then realized that she had to ask him, but thought she should try later. Shaking her head, she drew closer.

"Atobe-san, D-do you think...I can t-try tennis th-this weekend." she said in a shy embarrassed tone.

"Eh? Well you would need equipment, and a suitable uniform ." he said.

Sakuno lookedat him with sad eyes, and a small pout of her lips.

"But...you promised." Sakuno coveredher mouth in surprise. Sakuno never believed she was this immature, and she knew there were plenty of reasons she couldn't play.

Atobe gave her an accusing look, and tilted his head up a little. "When was that?"

She blinked then thought about that exact moment he said that. She remembered it was early morning, and he was making fun of her a bit.

"W-We were in the kitchen for breakfast!" she said as she finally remembered, but it wasn't that precise.

He held his chin in though then let out a sigh. "Ore-sama remembers also." he said.

"Then I can play?" she asked eyes brimming with hope.

He looked at her, and couldn't help but go soft at her childish nature.

"Ore-sama is a man of his word, Ore-sama will also give you the honor of being my student." he said with a smirk.

"Really?" she asked a bit dazzled.

He gave a confident nod.

Sakuno got on her knees and bowed. "Thank you , Atobe-san."

"First we can buy you some gear and an outfit." he said. "This will also be a good chance for you to get some time outside, and learn how to act in public like a human." he added.

She smiled and didn't mind any of that, and was purely excited to be taught by Atobe.

"Your last name will be Watanabe ." he said.*

"Eh? Watanabe ?"

"Yes, it is a somewhat common surname so it can be used." he said.

"Oh, okay...I guess." she said a bit unsure.

"We can leave around 9 am." he said heading towards the shower after getting his things.

_"I am happy to go play, but I hope that I can do well because I know he has high standards. Maybe he will be more lenient since I've barely become a human."_ she thought starting to get a little overwhelmed.

She felt like she understood the game after watching his team, but that doesn't mean that she really can play. She could use her powers to make it easier, but with the way they've been acting it maybe more hurtful than helpful. Also she probably has no stamina yet, but she is sure if she trained hard enough things will change.

She let out a few sneezes, and she collected things for her make shift bed on the floor. She still was a bit upset by the fact he made her sleep on the floor, but knew that he found it fit that way because she was still the fairy and he the human master, at least that is what she thought.

Though she didn't know, his thoughts on the matter were different, and also made perfect sense. After finishing up his shower and getting dressed he was thinking of the same situation.

_" She is a fairy...I can't act so close to her, but it's almost difficult. If I continue to do such nice things she may get to attached, so she will sleep on the floor. She may dislike me for making her, but it's all for the best." _He thought washing his face.

Then he noticed something rather shocking of his character, because he was never a person who usually cared to much about the feelings of girls. It could be he grouped them with his fangirls, and that made him resentful of the whole female population. He almost gave a smirk when he realized that he did care for her, a lot.

Ever since he was young he knew that he was powerful, and could do anything his heart desired. All the girls in his class knew that too, but at first he didn't mind and just thought that it was normal of them to be so kind to him being the great student he was. He thought his looks, brains, and athletic ability made them fall in love, but he found out there was more to it then that.

When he saw that look in their eyes that craved for him he felt his ego grow, but when that glint would show through that they seemed to crave his money at almost the same level, he was disgusted by it.

So he became distrustful of woman, but Sakuno wasn't really a woman though her looks could say otherwise. She was his little fairy, who stuttered, who hid in his pocket, and tried hard to make him happy. There was no hint that she was in it for money, or just his looks.

Still she was just a fairy.

He walked out to see that she was already asleep like always, and he looked at her for a moment before turning off the lights. He walked over to his bed but before he climbed in for his good night sleep he looked back at her face showered in the moonlight. She had a calm carefree look, but she looked mature. Closing his eyes he held his head, and simply crawled into his bed.

_"Could I be over thinking this?"_ He thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning couldn't come early enough for Sakuno, it was 7:30 and Atobe wasn't awake yet. She sat on the far corner of his huge bed, and waited, every minute seeming like eternity. Around 8am he began to stir, and she quickly got off his bed, and went to his desk to pretend to arrange a few things. He sat up and looked her way.

"Ah, Atobe-san. Good morning." she said with excitement.

"Morning" he said going to the bathroom to get dressed.

Sakuno was wearing the White Sunday dress he gave her, and waited patiently for him to get dressed.

When he came out he went for his bedroom door, and he motioned her to follow him. She was nervous and confused but she did a she was told, but made sure to stay a few feet away. When walking down the halls past the many she noticed the maids that usually were busy around the house were not their.

"Ore-sama let them have a vacation." he said seeming to know what she was thinking.

"A vacation?" she asked, wondering if it was because she asked to let that one maid have a break that made him do it.

"Yeah, since you turned visible ore-sama couldn't have to many servants around." he stated.

That brought disappointment stumbling onto Sakuno, but she just gave a small nod in understanding, knowing that he didn't want to have to explain to his parents why there was a girl in his room.

When they go to the kitchen it was empty, and he went to the fridge to get them both something to eat and drink before they head out. It was small, but he said that exercising on a full stomach can have bad effects, and he promised afterwards they can have a real meal.

He had his driver come around and pick them up, explaining she was a relative of an important business partner that his parents were with. He took her to one of the best stores in town to get her workout uniform.

He took her in and handed her over to the woman in charge where a few more girls began to measure Sakuno. He then went to go get her a racket, when he came back Sakuno was dressed in a light pink shirt, and a white skirt with pink lining, her shoes also matched. They seemed to have played with her hair and put it into one braid. Sakuno didn't seem to mind, but it somewhat bothered Atobe, but he decided to forget about it, and handed her the racket he bought.

It was a very light one that was perfect for beginners, and seemed like she needed to start small. They made their way back to the driver, and Atobe told him to take them both to the private courts downtown. Not many people went their because it cost a lot to get in, but it is well worth it because of it's style. There he can teach her without to much interference, and as they were getting closer he could sense she was starting to get nervous.

She was clutching the racket, and staring out straight, completely fixated to what was in front of her.

"Calm down." he said smoothly

Her head jerked, and she gave a small laugh. "Y-yes, I guess that would be wise. hehe." she said trying to act cheerful.

When they arrived they walked out of the car, and to the front of the courts where you could see a few kids playing who were probably children of wealthy families near by. Sakuno lookedat them with amazement, and was impressed at their skill at such a young age. Atobe stopped before entering the courts, and Sakuno with him. She looked at him waiting for him to move, but he didn't do anything, but say a simple word.

"Run." he said stated.

She tilted her head to the side.

"You need to run to warm up." he clarified.

"oh!" she said in realization.

"Do five laps around the perimeter." he said trying to think of something easy for her.

"Right away!" she said before running off to do the laps assigned.

When she was gone, he entered the courts, and found an empty one with the equipment. He wasn't going to have her actually play to much, because basics were necessary for improving. He then waited for what seemed like to long of a wait for just five laps, but he remembered she has never run in a body like the one she has now. He was going to let it slide this time, but she needed to get a lot faster.

He saw her run towards him looking tired, but not completely worn out by the warm up.

"I-I'm done, Atobe-san. I'm sorry for being so slow." she said catching her breathe.

"10 push-ups, 20 sit ups." he commanded.

She groaned softly, and got on the ground knowing perfectly well what he meant. The warm up was not over, and she knew from watching his team what a push up and sit up were.

They were tough, and she started getting tired, but finished none the less. He then explained a few stretches for her to do, and when she finished they would start.

This gave her extra encouragement to work harder, and she was pumped to start. He handed over her racket, and started to demonstrate good form. Reminding her every so often that she was a very special person to be able to see such perfect form. He also made sure that she knew that he was being very kind to her in a arrogant way. She could only sweatdropand reply with a small yes. It was true she was lucky, but the way he said it, made it sound as if she was being taught by the God of tennis himself.

Still that was his nature, and even though somewhat irritating she was getting used to it.

_"He means well."_she thought going through the technique. He gave her some exercise on a proper swing, and return while making sure her body was correctly placed. While watching her he noticed that even though she was awkward, he learning curve was excellent. She absorbed every word he said, and put all her effort into it. Almost like Kabaji, but she didn't have the strength or the ability to copy moves.

He even thought she was ready to use the tennis ball, but when he actually tried to get her used to returning one it was a different story. She seemed a little frightful he would be too serious, and hesitated to much.

"Don't be afraid, Ore-sama is holding back." he said to her from across the court.

She nodded, and got into the stance he explained earlier, and waited for him to serve the ball again. This time she was able to hit it, and hit it back across the net, in which she jumped for joy. It wasn't very powerful, or impressive, but to her it was the most amazing thing.

Atobe gave her a nod of aprovement, and they continued to practice, taking a water break after an hour.

Sakuno was extremely happy, but her wrist, legs, and arms were starting to get sore. She wanted to keep playing though, but knew that it would be better if she stopped. She has been showing rapid improvement with her form and power, but her clumsy nature held things up.

Atobe didn't mind to much and even said she was doing well for a beginner, and that is she applied herself everyday she could become a good tennis player. Coming form Atobe that should mean something, and Sakuno took it to heart.

"I love tennis." she said with a beautiful smile on.

Atobe looked at her for a moment then gave a smirk. "Likewise."

After, they shared a peaceful silence that wasn't the least bit awkward, but to be broken by the sound a kid yelling . Sakuno looked over to the other courts to see a kid on the ground holding his knee with his friends beside him. He looked near tears, but seemed to be trying to hold it back so not to be seen crying in front of friends.

"Well, Ore-sama thinks it would be a good idea to go get something to eat." he said getting up.

Sakuno got up looked to him than the kid. Atobe started to walk for the front, but stopped when he noticed Sakuno was not following. He looked back to see her looking towards the child, and he called for her.

She turned her head to him with an apologetic smile.

"I'll be there in a moment." she said before taking off towards the group of little kids.

"h-hey, What do you want?" The boy asked trying to seem tough.

Sakuno gave a warm smile and took out a handkerchief and placed it is on his knee.

"I want to help you." she said as she bent down and touched the handkerchief.

"I'm fine! I just fell is all!" the boy said trying to push her away, but Sakuno chuckled in return which annoyed the boy.

"I'm sorry, hehe. I just want to make sure." she said as her hand glowed a dim light over his knee. He and his friends watched in amazement.

When she took her handkerchief back the boy got up and looked at his knee. He bent it, and wiggled his leg a bit.

"It feels better." the boy said in wonder.

"I still got it." Sakuno said proud that her power was still under her control somewhat.

"How did you do it!?" the boy asked, and his friends leaning in eagerly to hear.

"Magic." Sakuno said.

"What?" the group asked.

She stood up, and waved goobye with out saying another word, and walked back to Atobe.

When she got back to him, he looked irritated about something, but he only took her hand in his.

"We're going to be late." he said pulling her towards the car.

"L-Late?" she asked with a blush.

"Ore-sama made reservations, at a cafe for us to eat." he said as he waited for her to get in.

"Ah! I'm sorry! If I knew, I would have gone faster." she said bowing her head.

"Useless fairy." he said.

Sakuno gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry..." she said feeling a bit let down.

_"He is so cold now."_ she thought.

* * *

Well, it took longer to update, but I wrote more but I wanted to get a lot in.

I hope you enjoyed, and thank you to all that have reviewed.

*Even in a fanfic, I am not sure if it's okay to give characters a different last name, but it is just a made up one.

*Sorry for my mistakes, I hope you wont dislike the story.


	10. To be Confident

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

I hope you enjoy.

Sorry for my mistakes. I hope it does not discourage you from the story.

* * *

When the two were in the car Atobe decided that Sakuno needed to be freshened up on some rules on how to act in public. He told her of some basic things some of which she already knew, but decided to just listen on. She gave him her full attention, and he explained a few other things she would need to know.

At first it was easy sensible stuff then he started to talk about proper posture, and the correct way for using forks and knives. These things of which Sakuno has never really used before. She was becoming overwhelmed fast, and her heart began racing at every word that came out of his lips. How was she going to remember any of this, and forget old habits she had been using as long as she could remember?

Sweating a lot she tried to listen closely and absorb everything he was saying, but it seemed that no matter how hard she tried to strain her ears to listen they would not make sense. All the rules and such for different events, and different outfits she would need to wear depending on the weather, time, and place.

"A-ah...A-Atobe-san, Why do I need to know this?" she asked dumbly.

Atobe looked taken aback, he cleared his throat, and gave her a quick glance.

"It is important for any lady to know." he said folding his arms.

"B-But, We are just going to a cafe." Sakuno said a bit worried.

"Yes, but it is always good to know proper etiquette." he said trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, but it's too much for me to remember." she said feeling as if she let him down.

He let out a sigh, and he patted her head, still trying not to make eye contact.

"It's alright for now, I just wanted you to at least hear it." he said.

She blushed, and gave a nod.

He quickly pulled his hand back, and looked out his window without saying another word to her.

She looked down at her lap, and the blush was still on her cheeks.

_"Atobe-san, is acting funny, one minute he is being mean and the next he is so gentle."_ she thought giving him a quick glance.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and the two arrived in a few minutes.

The waiters seated them right away, and already had water waiting for them at the able. Sakuno was greatly impressed, because she was never treated like this before. A fairy had to make do with what was around them in nature, and wasn't ever served in such an elegant way.

She was just like a kid in a candy store, and she had the biggest smile Atobe has ever seen her wear. He thought it funny that she was impressed by something so simple like being waited on.

"I kind of f-feel guilty." she said with a sheepish smile.

"How so?" he asked.

"It just that, I feel bad for making them do things for me." she said scratching her head.

He gave her a small smile that showed he was amused by her. "It's their job, so you have no reason to feel guilty like that." he said.

"Oh! sorry." she said looking at her lap again.

"Oi, proper ladies have their heads held up" he said.

Her head shot up quickly, and she gave him her full attention as she straightened her back.

"Besides, It can give you more confidence." he said as the waiter served them their tea.

She blinked a few times, and leaned in closer.

"How?"she asked completely focused.

He took a sip of his tea, and set it down gently on the table.

"A head held up high, gives you a look of confidence, and when you can show people you are confident they respond by giving you respect. Soon you will be able to not only look confident, but also feel confident." he said before taking another sip of tea.

"Then, I will no longer look down." Sakuno said with a kind smile on her lips.

She then took her tea and took a sip enjoying the warmth and flavour. Atobe stared at her for a moment when she was day dreaming with the tea in her hand, she seemed so happy and wondered if they could enjoy tea together more often. He suddenly knew that this thought was completely unreasonable and drank a bit more of his tea.

The waiter came by to refile their glasses, and asked for their order. Atobe ordered for the both of them, and the waiter left to go get their food.

Sakuno started to look at all the beautiful things that made the place have such a lovely atmosphere. It had flowers, and Sakura trees around the whole building, and the tables were white with white chairs. A couple water fountains placed in the front of the Cafe where everyone who wanted to eat outside could see. There was cool breeze that gave the place a magical look.

Sakuno was about to take another taste of her tea when she let out a sneeze and the tea cup broke suddenly and burned her hand a little. She pulled her hand back to rub it. Atobe surprised snapped his fingers, and a waiter appeared beside him.

"Take her to the bathroom to put water on that burn and clean up this mess." he ordered a bit coldly.

"N-no, I'm..." Sakuno couldn't finish because of being rushed off by the waiter.

* * *

"Hey Hitomi, Isn't that Atobe-sama?" a girl asked pointing her finger to the man across the street.

Her friend Hitomi stood up suddenly, and looked to where she pointed. "It is, but who is that girl he is with!?" she yelled.

"Do you think it's his girlfriend?" the other asked frightened by the idea.

"No way Rinka! She is not fit enough to be his girlfriend!" she yelled back in pure disgust.

"Look at her she has that long brown hair in braid, and barely any curves,she doesn't look all too bright either." Hitomi said tossing her hair with a huff.

"You're right! I must have been jumping to conclusions." Rinka said.

It grew silent for a moment, and the two watched the pair for a moment longer trying to find if their was any strong connection between the two people drinking tea across the street. Everything seemed low key, but the two girls still didn't like any girl being so close to him. When Sakuno was rushed away the two girls decided to walk over for a quick visit.

"Ah! Atobe-sama! What a pleasure to see you here." Hitomi said walking towards him with the girl Rinka close behind.

"Of course." he said giving them one of his dazzling smirks. They seemed to have almost fainted, but stood their ground.

"Oh, Atobe-sama, I heard that you're taking one lucky girl to your party as your date." Rinka said as a conversation starter.

"Ah yes, have you picked one yet?" Hitomi asked leaning closer.

"Ore-sama has one in mind." he said as the waiter came back to clean up the mess.

"Do we know her?" Hitomi asked in a nervous tone.

"No, but you will." he added.

"R-Really?" Hitomi said trying to hide her anger.

"Yes, she will be going to our school next week." he said not looking their way.

"Wow, she must be smart." Rinka said while Hitomi threw a glare her way.

"Not really." he paused for a moment. "She works really hard though." He added.

"She sounds really nice." Hitomi said trying to act calm, but was really pissed at the moment.

"Is she pretty?" Rinka asked curiously, again Hitomi threw her a glare to shut up.

"Ore-sama thinks she is fine as far as looks, but she has many more qualities to look at than appearance." he said without thinking about the words spilling out of his mouth.

Hitomi couldn't stand it anymore, and she finally snapped. "That ugly girl from before? She has no right to be even a miles length of you! Atobe-sama open your eyes, I-I love you! I am way better than that plain girl. Please choose me." the girl proclaimed.

Atobe stood quickly glaring at her with a dark aura around him, which made both girls step back.

"You ugly creature, have no right to be a miles length of me. Ore-sama hates, with a passion girls like you who think they are worth any of my time with thoughts like that. Your hollow declarations of love, are just an embarrassment to me." He said trying to hold back this feeling of hate.

"Don't say that! My words are true!" she yelled as her friend just stood in the back looking scared.

"Leave, Ore-sama can't stand the sight of such a hideous thing." He said turning his back to her.

"A-Atobe-sama, You idiot!" the girl yelled as she ran away with her friend following behind, trying to calm her down.

He then sat down at his chair, and the fearful waiter slowly crept up to give him the food.

* * *

Sakuno was able to run her hand under some cold water for a few minutes and started to head back towards the table when she heard Atobe talking. Her first thought was to hide behind something which happened to be a water fountain near by. She listened in on the conversation for a moment despite this nagging feeling to stop.

She heard the whole conversation to the very end, and was surprised by the way Atobe acted. He could be mean, but she has never seen him so upset like this before. It was a frightening thing to see, and she knew better than to get close when he was in this kind of mood. Still there was another thing on her mind, the party. From what she could tell he wanted her to go, and that really surprised her in a good way until she started to think about it more.

Maybe the things he was going over in the car were things she would need to know for his party. Her heart clenched at just the thought of memorizing all those rules, and trying to do things perfectly. That was not what Sakuno was good at, and she was clumsy too so everything was going to go wrong.

_"He will be so embarrassed by me, I just know it! I can't go, if I do then he will surely hate me. I can't do it, no matter how much he might believe I can, I just can't do it."_ Her thoughts were darkening, and she found that soon she was becoming depressed.

Shaking her head she looked over at Atobe who was looking at their food with a rather impatient look. She decided to go back to him as slowly as possible, because she wanted to approach cautiously. When she got close enough she could tell he had calmed down a bit.

"A-Atobe-san, sorry to keep you waiting." she said, mentally slapping herself for stuttering.

"It's fine, ore-sama has a request for you." he said cutting straight to the point.

"Oh, what is it?" she said expecting what he was going to say and fearing every moment of it.

He looked at his plate, and then to her. "Ore-sama would like for you to be my date for the party this weekend. You will need to learn some things but it's nothing you can't handle."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at her food. "I-I would l-love too."

_"Please, Atobe-san stop it. This pressure is way too much for me, I can't handle it. I'm sorry, I'm scared to let you down. Maybe if I was born like those girls full of confidence, but I'm still a fairy no matter how big I get." _Her thoughts full of self doubt, and fear started to make her eyes water.

She looked at her food not saying a word.

"Good, It may be tough, but once you get it Ore-sama knows you will do well." he said with confidence.

She was still a child at heart, and with all this overwhelming feeling her tears began to flow little by little. Atobe saw that and he unconsciously put his hand out toward her, and touched her cheek.

"What's worng." he asked with concern evidence in his voice.

Sakuno looked up slightly with red cheeks and puffy eyes. "I-I don't want to g-go. I'm n-not as great as you th-think I am." she said letting the tears fall more freely.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and for all the reviews. It means the world for a novice writer.

The Characters Hitomi and Rinka are the basic pretty girl and sidekick deal. I must say that I love the names Hitomi and Rinka, and I don't think that the names reflect the people.

My next update should be around the weekend.


	11. Making a Dream

Well Sorry for being late, but here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

It was extremely awkward to be there seeing Sakuno cry at this moment, at a nice place too. It was a good thing she wasn't crying very loud, and wasn't being over dramatic like how other girls would be. It was just streams of tears running down her slightly red and pouting face. Looking at her Atobe felt a pain in his chest that he has never felt before in all his life. Strangely, it was for many different reasons one of which was seeing Sakuno cry in the first place. Second would be the most outrageous, and the most shocking to him. The fact that he was rejected, he heard quiet clearly that she didn't want to go, which implied that she would not be his date.

To Atobe the word rejection would be a commoners term, something he pitied them for having. It wasn't in his dictionary, well until now that is. With that the two sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Sakuno calmed down, and stared at her hands in her lap, wondering why Atobe wasn't saying anything.

"_I am so childish, once I'm faced with something difficult I always chicken out, and throw a fit when I can't do something. He's not asking that much to cry over, but when I think about going to a party that has so many people this feeling of fear takes over my whole body. The 'What if's' come back, and I'm scared that my imperfection will embarrass him. He believes in me, but I don't."_ she thought to herself.

She let out a deep breathe, and decided to look up from her lap. Now wasn't the time to hide away, she had to face him, even if he is angry and upset with her. Her body froze when she caught him staring at her with a critical look with his elbow on the table holding his head. The look made her feel very tiny again, and she wasn't sure how to handle this moment.

"I'm sorry." she said to him weakly.

With those words he seemed to have snapped out of his daze, and sat up straight while clearing his throat.

"Ore-sama has been requesting a lot of you, but it would only be in your best interest and mine. Learning these basics would prove beneficial to you, and going as my date would be of great help to ore-sama. Having to choose one of the many fangirls would ruin my time at the party, and ore-sama wished to enjoy his party which could only be done if you are my date." he said speaking calmly and smoothly looking her straight in the eyes.

At first Sakuno didn't know how to take this news, but she felt that her face was heating up. Atobe noticed and raised an eyebrow. She looked back down to her skirt.

_"Can he really mean all that, it was all so calm, like he rehearsed it several times. I knew he was a good speaker, and could capture any crowds attention, but I never thought it was this moving. I feel honesty from his words, but can I really do this? He is not one to fill people up with false words to get them to do things for him, so maybe, just maybe I can take a chance." _Her heart was fluttering slightly, but her face wasn't as red as before.

During her time to think the silence worried Atobe. "Sakuno, if you really don't want to go it's fine." he said not wanting to force her into anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"No, I'll go with you, but I hope you are alright with me. I may not be up to standards, but I can at least try." she said with a radiant smile on, complementing her blushing cheeks. His gaze softened on her, and he began to smile slightly when he felt a great strain on his body release. In this tranquil moment the two seemed to have grown closer then could be seen with the naked eye.

"Ore-sama wouldn't have it any other way." he said starting to eat his food, and she did the same.

While she was enjoying the food Atobe would look at her every so often, and wonder why he was making so many mistakes. Wanting her to go to his school, and go to his party were two things that could have been done with out. Being this kind, and smiling at her childish nature was only digging himself a grave. Even worse he was digging two graves one for her and himself.

_"Damn it, This all needs to stop, getting close like this will not turn out well in the long run." _His thoughts were cut short when Sakuno's voice rang in his ear.

"Thank you so much, Atobe-santhis food is really amazing!" she said excitedly while smiling brightly.

He blinked and then the tiny hint of a blush found it's way to his cheeks.

"_She is making things very difficult though, I wonder if she realizes?"_ he watched and saw that she was very happy off in her own world. _"Suppose not then."_ he thought almost chuckling.

When they finished they went back to his house where his maids took them in and dragged Sakuno off. Scared by this sudden action she calledo ut for help from Atobe , but he did nothing but watch.

"You are going to be fitted." he said.

"F-fitted?" He question went un-answered when she was taken into another room.

The next few moments seemed to have been all a blur, because all Sakuno could see were the two maids moving around her quickly with white measuring tape. Her body was tugged, moved, and squeezed in far too many places. She then was pushed to the door believing that the strange incident was over.

"Miss you may go, Thank you." she heard two voice say.

Turning back she saw that the two maids were actually twins with long black hair and hazel eyes. Two very pretty women in their mid twenties from what she could tell.

"Th-Thank you." She said with a bow.

The twin maids gave a bow in return.

Sakuno left ,and found herself in a strange hallway. She looked left and right to see if anything looked familiar, but she could only see doors. Calling out would be awkward, and she didn't want to bother the maids more than needed. She tried to locate Atobe with her fairy power, but sense she was sick it gave her off readings. She decided to look for him the old fashion way, but she would soon find that to be the worst thing she could ever do.

With her bad luck she was able to get herself further lost, and face to face with Atobe's overprotective girl dog. She still knew Sakuno and that fact she was human sized made her upset, and she started to growl at Sakuno.

"Ah, g-good to see you." Sakuno said trying to act calm and friendly.

The dog only growled back in return, and Sakuno frightened took this chance to runaway.

The dog following in chase and barking at her saying things that shouldn't be coming from a girl of any species.

"Please, I don't mean any harm!" Sakuno said trying to calm her down.

"Then leave!" the dog barked to her.

Still running away Sakuno turned the corner to another empty hallway.

"I can't." She said in return turning down another hallway, and almost running into Atobe but luckily she was able to run behind him.

The dog stopped and only stood their growling at Sakuno who was hiding behind Atobe. He only looked between the two slightly confused, but gave a sigh and walked to his dog.

The dog sat down and started wagging her tail wanting to be pet, but Atobe gave her a flick to the forehead.

"Be nice, she is an important guest." he said.

His dog got back up, and turned away quickly. She gave Sakuno one more glare before leaving heartbroken.

Sakuno felt bad for her, but knew she could do nothing to help.

At the moment Atobe walked back over to her, and tapped her on the head with his palm.

"Eh?"

"That's for causing a ruckus." he said, but she noticed that he seemed to be trying to hide his laughter.

She sweatdropped and smiled. "Sorry, I will be more careful."

Before he could walk off she tugged at his sleeve.

"If I am going to be ready for your school, and party I think I should start those lessons." She said with determination in her eyes.

"I promise to work very hard." she said.

He gave a smirk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's more like it." he said snapping his fingers.

The twin maids from before arrived, and dragged Sakuno off again before she could say another word.

From then on the two didn't see much of each other most of the weekend. After a few lies Atobe was able to give her her own room that was close to his. His servants knew her as Sakuno an exchange student that Atobe so graciously took in as a charity.

* * *

Early Monday morning Atobe knocked on Sakuno's door, but no one answered.

"Ore-sama is coming in." he said wondering if she was still asleep.

He walked in and saw that she was not in the bed, but neither was the blanket.

"Sakuno?" he asked feeling rather silly.

Sakuno opened her eyes to see the color of the ceiling of her room, and heard Atobe calling her name.

"Atobe-san?" When she said that, her body began falling and she fell back into her bed. Her sickness seemed to be causing her powers to do weird things like flight with no control.

"Now that you're awake, you must get ready for school." he said snapping his fingers, and the twin maids appeared again.

"We've been told by Keigo-sama that we are to be your personal servants." they said together.

"Oh no, It's fine I can handle it myself." she said trying not to be a bother.

"Ah? Then what are you going to wear to school?" he asked skeptically.

She started to sweat. "Well...ummm...I guess...the sc-school uniform?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"Really? And do you have one on hand?" he asked putting on his best thinking pose.

"W-well no.." She said flatly, figuring she has been beaten.

"Well it's settled, they will help you." he said leaving.

The maids took out the uniform, and helped Sakuno into it ,making sure she had it on nice and neat. They helped her with her hair, putting it in two braids, a special request from Atobe.

"You two a very wonderful for helping me like this, I'm sorry for being so much trouble." Sakuno said with a blush.

The twins stopped their braiding and looked at her for moment.

"Hmm?" they said.

"Ah...N-nothing." Sakuno said feeling dumb.

The two went back to work on Sakuno's long hair, and it grew very silent.

"M-may I ask your names?" Sakuno said as a conversation starter.

The twins finished the braiding, and stopped to stare at her.

"You wish to know?" they asked confused and surprised.

"Ah, yes I would love too." Sakuno said with a small smile.

"Well..." before they finished Atobe knocked on the door and entered her room. The maids stood up, and bowed to Sakuno before they were dismissed by Atobe.

"Lets go, now." He said, and watched as she stood up and get her things.

She looked very cute in the uniform, but he knew better than to think about those kind of things too much.

"Ready!" She said with happiness.

She was excited for school, like a child on their first day of Elementary school. Of course after the excitement, the nervous and fear would come, but he would be beside her so she didn't need to worry.

In the car he freshened her up on a few things she would need to remember.

"Your name is?"

"Watanabe Sakuno*." She said.

"Good, Just remember to keep that in mind." he said before they arrived at his school gates.

"Also, if you wish to go through this day smoothly you will wait to get out." He said.

"But why?" she asked confused.

"Going out together will insure you a terrible day, because my fangirls will surely attack you. Wait tell ore-sama draws the crowd away, and then get out." He said seriously.

Talk like this was scaring her, and she was becoming nervous. He then took her hand and placed a piece of paper in it.

"Ore-sama will give you the room numbers ore-sama will be in, incase something bad happens come find me." He said leaving out the car door to great his followers.

Sakuno held the paper tight in her hand, and wait for the crowd to move away. She took a deep breathe and got out of the car looking at the school in a new light.

"Still very big." she said softly to herself almost giggling.

* * *

There the update that took forever. I'm deeply sorry I did not update sooner.

Well Thank you to all that have reviewed and read this story.

I'm sorry for so many mistakes, but I noticed that when I put the Fanfiction site spell check on, it will bunch words together, that I actually didn't mess up. Well I shouldn't be trying to find excuses.

*A reason for her last name not being Ryuzaki will be explained later on in another chapter. I did want her to have, but chnaged my mind to make it a little interesting.

*Also I will be planning an one shot with the pairing YukimuraxSakuno so that might be coming out tomorrow.


	12. Story so far

Dearest readers, my apologies for being so late with updating, and I hope that the future chapters will make up for it, but first I am going to make a summative of the events thus far.

Discalimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Sakuno a fairy is the only one with ability of light; she has a job as a fairy to use her powers to help a human with a hole in their heart. It can be anything from stress from school, or a break up with a girlfriend/boyfriend. She is put in a flower that is taken to Hyoutei Academy for the prideful Atobe Keigo. He wants nothing to do with the flowers, and wants to throw them away, but one of his teammates Choutarou saves them and puts them in their coach's office.

Atobe is the tennis captain, and is called into the coach's office for a talk on the decline of work effort put in by the team, another hit to his pride. He too saw that the team has been changing, and putting him in bad moods. He ended up picking the flower Sakuno was in, and declared that things will be changing. By holding the flower, it blooms allowing Sakuno to see the man she has to help. Only a person with a hole in their heart can allow the flower to bloom.

At first he doesn't believe anything she says, and blames it on stress lately. Persistent she follows him home despite his protest, and while he is asleep makes a contract with him that binds them together until holes in his heart and/or soul are fixed. It turns out she needs to take something of great value from the person, which for Atobe was his charm point, tear drop mole. He currently draws one on every morning before school, and keeps a make up pencil in his bag in case he sweats it off.

Watching practice with Atobe she noticed he was very distant from his team, and acted harshly towards them when they made any faults or didn't seem enthusiastic Sakuno tries to get Atobe to think about himself as a team player, but he is hesitant to do so. She also pointed out that he tends to forget his own team's needs. Admitting that he has been at fault for some of the things that have been going wrong. It also turns out that Kabaji, Atobe's right hand man can see Sakuno. The reason is because of his pure, and simple personality.

For a while Sakuno would use her power to give a few of the players more energy, but soon feels that Atobe may become too dependent on her powers. They both agree that he needs to find a way to inspire his team on his own, and that he needs to find a way to motivate his team with his own power. Her job was to find the problem and help him with it, but she can't just zap and fix it. Looking through his mind she finds that he has put up many walls, but she found some clues.

Soon the romance starts that is slow and almost just something of admiration, but Sakuno begins to feel really close to Atobe. She blushes more around him, and wants to learn more about the things he likes. She starts to want to play tennis, but can't because of her size. She also has made enemies with Atobe's dog who is very aggressive.

Sakuno soon finds that when Atobe is around fan girls or his team acts lazy the hole in his heart starts getting bigger, and if it gets too big it can't be reversed by Sakuno's magic.

Thankfully his team is noticing Atobe's change in attitude and is also changing back into his old team that he loved. To make it progress further, Atobe needed to know the reason why his team was acting strangely, and made Sakuno spy on the regulars. She found that they wanted Atobe to be more hands on, and less of an uncaring captain. Before they went to school though Sakuno fell into the water fountain, but was saved by Atobe. He starts acting more caring toward her, and begins to act like she is a regular part of his life.

He then starts planning ways to be a better captain, and also starts getting things together for a party he will be having later. All the while she is getting sick as the days go by, and that messes with her powers. The good thing is that later his team is acting closer with Atobe, and is starting to feel like things are getting back to normal.

Sakuno who watches everything unfold is very impressed by Atobe, and wants to be of help to him in any way. She hands out the invitations to the regulars for his party, and everyone around school has heard of it.

One morning due to Sakuno getting sick and messing with her powers she has become the size of a human. She has no control of her powers, and things will break, fall, or move at random times. She doesn't know how to change back because morphing from human to fairy was something she hasn't learned yet. As time goes on Atobe begins growing closer feelings for Sakuno, acting caring, protective, and understanding.

He realizes that this transformation or love is not right, but no matter what he does when a situation arises he can't help but acting caring. Sakuno learns though that the reason he doesn't act so well with girls is because he was used for his money in the past. A hit to his pride in a way.

Soon Sakuno begins growing stronger feelings wanting to wish him good luck at school before he leaves, like a house wife would, and try her best to please him. She learns tennis from him, and begins to study courses from his school. She is going as a new student with the name Watanuki Sakuno. He also plans to take her as a date to his own party, claiming that he picked her because anyone other girl would be clinging to him too much.

Atobe starts to learn more about Sakuno, in that she is an actually the life of a baby that wasn't born. There would have a human exactly like her if the child had made it.

There are scenes where Atobe acts jealous when someone else gets her attention for a long time, and is quick to defend her when ever she is put down.

Sakuno at first doesn't want to go to his party being afraid that she would only be an embarrassment to him, and not being confident with her abilities to learn proper etiquette. Still, Atobe believes in her, and she is finally persuaded to go being trained by twin maids.

* * *

This is basically the story so far, and the next chapter I will have up later tonight that will go through her whole school day. She will quickly make enemies, but make a group of interesting friends that people didn't think possible. She will meet some of the regulars in person, and be close with Atobe.

I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all that have been reading the story.


	13. School Element

This is going to have one school day, there wont be a lot of things going on within the classrooms, but Sakuno will be meeting a few of the regulars in person. Emotions are going to start to flare up too, so I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the wait, but I made this longer than most of my other updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, All rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

Again my deepest apologies for the wait, and also any errors.

* * *

When Sakuno started to enter the school grounds an older gentlemen greeted her with a smile, and welcomed her to the school. He gave her a list of her classes she will be attending, and walked her to her homeroom.

Looking around the classroom she did not see one familiar face, and had hoped that one of the tennis regulars would in her class. Even though they have never really met she knew a lot about them which made her feel more comfortable.

School started and the teacher introduced her to the class in which she bowed shyly, and briskly walked to her seat which was third from the back. The lessons started and Sakuno made sure to focus on everything he wrote and said, taking notes when she could. Some of the things were over her head, but she got the basics of what the teacher was explaining.

Over the weekend Sakuno went over many things with Wen and Yang Guang* the twin maids, and found she was in the average range. It was something she thought she could be proud of, and wanted to further her education.

Soon class was over and all the other students were filing out of class Sakuno was called to the side by the teacher and told that she was going to have a tour guide coming by to direct her to her next class. Wondering who it was she walked out of her classroom, and waited by the door, leaning on the wall a bit.

She looked back and forth at other students walking by, but she didn't see anyone coming towards her. Suddenly she heard some girly squeals coming from the right of her, and turned to see a group of girls crowded by a person. Looking closely she could see that it was indeed Atobe, and wasn't surprised at all.

He started walking in her direction completely ignoring the girls around, as if they weren't even there. Sakuno tried to push herself closer to the wall as a way to disappear. She thought it wise to stay away from him at times like this; he was so serious this morning.

Watching the ground she waited for the group to pass, but when she saw his feet stop in front of her it started to become difficult to breathe.

"Watanuki-san?" His calm voice rang.

Sakuno looked up at him. "Y-yes?" She stuttered out while feeling the intense hatred coming from the girls around the area.

"Ahn, Ore-sama will humbly give you the honor of being escorted to your next class." He said in his high and mighty voice that made his fan girls swoon and giggle.

That tone made her feel very insignificant, but she knew that he doesn't really talk to her like that.

"Th-Thank you so much." She said giving a small bow.

He snapped his fingers and the other ladies moved away, and Atobe motioned Sakuno to follow him as he walked down the hallway. When the hallways began to empty Atobe took a glance at her.

"Did your class go over well?" he asking keeping his fixed on what was in front of him.

"Oh, it was a bit hard, but it's very interesting. I want to learn more." She said in an up beat way unlike her usual self, but she was very excited to be doing human things.

"Well just work hard, and here." He stopped and took out a piece of paper from his pocket, which showed a map of the school.

"A-A map?" She asked accidentally out loud.

"Yes, you seem to like the type to get lost easily." He said with an all knowing smirk.

Her head hung low and she knew very well there was no arguing back on that. Still, it was pretty kind of him to do this for her.

"Hehe, Thank you Atobe-san this will be of great help. You know me very well it seems" She said with a cute smile on her face.

He smirked and flipped his hair. "Ore-sama has always been a good judge of character." He said in his boisterous way.

She sweat dropped, but in a way she saw that coming. "I-I see."

Proceeding to her next class they kept silent, but before she went in he whispered to her a small good luck and went on his way. With those kind words in her heart she went in ready to study, and be a good student. She sat down and kept to herself as not to attract unwanted attention, but life has never been that simple she soon found herself surrounded by excited freshmen girls.

They asked her how she knew Atobe, how she got Atobe to walk with her, and more. Sakuno was quickly overwhelmed by these questions.

"umm…Well you see…Atobe-san's parents are f-friends of my parents, and" She said clasping her hands together tightly, while a bead of sweat rolled down her head. Being in the spot light made her feel very uncomfortable and she could sense that behind the excited smiles and giggles that there was a strong wave of jealousy and detest.

"So, are you going to Atobe-sama's party, Sakuno-chan?" a girl asked sweetly, surprised Sakuno to the fact of freezing up. It was a hard thing to answer, because if she told her that she wasn't going that would get her off the hook for now, but if she was seen then it would be all over. If she was going the girl would surely by resentful. It was a touch call.

"I was invited, b-but I am not sure I can go." Sakuno said looking down at her lap.

"Oh, I hope you do go, I would love to see your hair done up." Another said touching one of Sakuno's braids and twirling it a bit before leaving it alone.

"M-Me too, maybe I will do something with my hair if I go." sakuno said giving a weak smile.

Soon the class started and everyone went back to their seats, which allowed Sakuno some fresh air. She did want to make friends with new people, just to try it for once, but she was finding that it was more difficult than she thought.

All these girls were being nice, but it was only for selfish reasons, so she knew not to get too close to them, but being alone was a terrible feeling. She glanced towards some of the other girls then looked back at her paper. She knew that it wasn't smart to get distracted especially being a new kid. Sakuno heard from Wen and Yang Guang that teachers will sometimes pick on the new kid to see where their abilities are.

She had to pay special attention because her teacher seemed to be a grumpy person.

"Watanuki-san…Please tell the class the answer to the third question…" It seems that before he could finish his order a boy was pushed into the classroom. A man was holding the boy by the shirt behind him, and the boy seemed to be pouting.

"Is this idiot yours?" the man asked the teacher bluntly.

The teacher letting out a sigh gave a nod. "Unfortunately." he said.

Sakuno eyes widened in surprise when she saw that the boy was actually Gakuto. "G-Gakuto-san." she whispered in bewilderment, sure that he was actually older than her.

"Let go! I think I can handle getting to my seat by myself!" He said pulling himself away from the man and trying to walk in a dignified manner to his seat which was two behind Sakuno's.

For some reason she couldn't help but watch him walk over, and there eyes met for just a moment before Sakuno looked to her paper. He went to his seat and started to talk to the boy in front of him.

Then Gakuto became the teacher's favorite because he was called to answer the problem on the board instead of Sakuno, and he could only get part way through answering it before the teacher gave up, and told Gakuto to stop. When he sat back down he resumed his conversation with the boy behind Sakuno, and they weren't being very quiet.

"Psst…Gakuto, where were you?" the boy asked.

"I didn't want to go to this boring class." he said as he rested his head on his desk.

The other boy chuckled a bit. "So that's your excuse? I thought you just weren't smart." the boy said in a whisper.

"Oi, Shut up I am smart, I'm just not interested." Gakuto said in a harsh whisper back.

The boy chuckled again and was getting Gakuto irritated with that mocking attitude. He was about to retort back when one of Sakuno's long braids caught his attention.

"Oi, who is that girl." he asked his friend in a whisper that Sakuno was still able to hear. Sakuno knew she should mind her own business, but she couldn't help but continue to listen when they were talking about her.

"Eh? That's Watanuki Sakuno-chan, kind of cute huh?" the boy answered, confident she could not hear him.

Sakuno had a faint blush on her cheeks, but she tried to look suspicious so she kept an eye on her paper.

"I think so, I guess, but she looks kind of flimsy." Gakuto commented.

Sakuno was a little disappointed by what he said, not like she chose to look this way. At that moment a box of chalk seemed to have been pushed off the teacher's desk and onto the floor.

Students began to giggle and whisper amongst themselves claiming it to be a ghost, until the teacher glared them down.

Class went on has normal, and everyone was let out, and Sakuno made sure to put her things away nice and neat. When she was about leave she was tapped on the shoulder, and she turned to see that it was Gakuto with a smirk on his face.

"Watanuki-chan is it?" he asked.

"Ah…y-yes." sakuno answered.

"Call me Gakuto, and I see you're new here, do you need some help finding other classes?" he offered.

Which was odd considering it wasn't in Gakuto's character to do things like that.

"Eh? Well…that's kind of you, but someone else is coming. Thank you though…"

"Sakuno!" a deep voice rang loudly from outside the door.

"Th-That's him, I'm sorry Gakuto-san." she said running out the door.

He wondered who that man was and was greatly surprised to see his very own captain, the proud and arrogant man Atobe Keigo. He could tell by his face that Atobe was somewhat irritated, but when Sakuno bowed with a hint of blush on her cheeks his expression softened a bit.

He found it very odd, but decided to head towards his next class, but he stopped to watch the two walk down the other hallway. There he saw that shy stuttering girl give a genuine smile. There wasn't any way to explain it but a true and beautiful smile that you wouldn't expect to come from her character.

He gave a smirk, and kept on walking, _"Maybe Buchou found himself a girlfriend? I thought he would be pickier though."_ he thought to himself as the bell to start the next class rang.

Looking around he found that he actually went opposite to where his next class was. "Shit!" he said running towards his class in a panic.

Before dropping Sakuno off to her next class he made sure to talk to her about waiting outside for him. He hated waiting when he didn't have too, and even though he had good patients. She nodded her head quickly, and promised to not take up so much time.

When he left he could only wonder what took her so long to meet him, but not like it was because he was worried or anything like that. At least that's what he told himself, he thought the only reason he cared was because it wasted his time.

While Sakuno was in class she seemed to be in a far better mood, mostly because she found out that Gakuto was in her class. Even though they have just met she knew that they would become friends soon. He was interesting guy, and his tennis was always something that impressed her. She couldn't even do tricks like that in her fairy body, and she could fly.

Back to the task at hand she told herself, and began to study and write down everything the teacher said. She studied hard, and when the teacher asked her to answer a few questions she surprised herself and answered with some confidence.

The bell rang and she rushed to get her things and wait outside like Atobe told her, but it seems that a girl followed her.

"Watanuki-san, who are you waiting for?" the girls asked walking up to Sakuno with a small grin.

"Ah, Atobe-san." Sakuno said in a whisper.

Why is that?" the girl asked leaning over closer to listen better, but her grin never left her face.

"…He…wanted… t-to take me to lunch." Sakuno answered beginning to feel a terrible aura come from this girl.

"That's very sweet of him, but don't get your hopes up, he might be late. He is a busy guy, and helping out a girl like you would be a bother." the girl said inching closer to Sakuno.

Sakuno shook her head a bit. "What you say may be true, but Atobe-san has always a man of his word, and I believe him." Sakuno said with a smile of admiration.

The girls disgusted by her optimism, became extremely angry and was about to grab Sakuno when someone's hand shot out and took Sakuno's wrist and dragged her away.

"Let's go get lunch, Sakuno-chan." Atobe's voice rang smoothly, surprising Sakuno and making the girl boil over with envy.

Sakuno registered what he said, and blushed a deep crimson red that covered her face. He used such a loving suffix to her name in public too, and it looked as if they were holding hands. Her mind was swirling around with reason he could be doing this, but she tried to stay away from things like he might have feelings for her.

She was quiet and didn't even know where she was being led, she only snapped back to reality when he called her name.

"Don't let yourself be caught alone with any girl. They suspect you to be something more than a family friend, there's not much we can do about it." he said letting go of wrist.

"Yes! I will be extra cautious, but why are they acting like this?" Sakuno asked concerned.

He blinked and the let out a sigh while his hands on his hips. "Ore-sama is amazing." he said bluntly.

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked becoming more confused.

His head dropped for a moment then he tried to explain it again.

"Ore-sama, has many girls claiming they are in love, and it's because of my wealth, looks, and abilities." He said casually.

Sakuno gave a nod, but still she was rather perplexed by what he said. _"Doesn't there need to be something else to be in love? Love is something that involves the heart and soul so why don't they like him for those reasons?" _She wondered.

Before they went in for lunch Atobe instructed he to sit at a table near his that wasn't full of girls. Sakuno soon found out that when she went in, there was only one table that had mixed gender all the rest near Atobe's table were filled with girls.

Sakuno went and asked politely if she could sit with the students, and they were actually pretty kind to her and welcomed her to their table. She sat between two guys that had a girl beside them making it total of 5 people at the table including Sakuno.

They were kind, and she could feel like she could open up to them a bit. She talked a little to them at first not noticing the whispers of near by students. She felt no ill intention coming from them, and she sensed that they were good people.

Atobe looked over to see where Sakuno sat and mentally slapped himself at what he saw. There she was smiling shyly and from what he could tell stuttering a bit as she talked. That wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that the people she was sitting with were actually the school's troublemakers.

They weren't a gang, but they were considered the outsiders of the school mostly because they seem to only talk with one another, well until now. With Sakuno sitting beside them students whispered about her being their new victim, believing that the group was doing this to make her feel secure so they could prank her.

Still, Sakuno didn't sense anything wrong with this group, and was starting to feel comfortable with them to stop stuttering. People ease dropping heard that Sakuno actually had classes with a couple of them, and the group was actually giving her tips on how to get along with her teachers.

Sakuno was grateful for all their advice, and was happy that she was actually making some friends that didn't seem so fake.

A loudmouth boy near by seemed to have had enough of listening, and turned to the group from his chair with a critical look.

"Oi, what's with you guys? Acting so friendly are you planning something?" he asked suspicious of their motives.

The group glared except Sakuno.

"She is different." All four said together, making Sakuno's eyes widen in surprise. Atobe also heard this and turned quickly to hear the rest of this despite the regulars watching him.

The loudmouth boy from before seemed astonished. "What? How could that be?"

"Not sure." The two boys said with a shrug.

"Sakuno-chan, is very innocent." the girls said for their response.

"Yeah, she has a very warm atmosphere, I guess you could call it." one of the boys said.

The loudmouth sweat dropped and turned back to his table, muttering things to himself.

The four students seemed to have a mischievous glint, but quickly turned to Sakuno with smiles like the other conversation never happened in the first place. They kept asking things about her, and they seemed very sincere as they listened.

Sakuno too began to learn about each one of them and found they came from different schools some in different places of the world. The two boys were Aram and Espen who were 3rd years, Hikari of pure Japanese decent was a 2nd year, and Suzette a 1st year. *

The group had one big thing in common and that was the loss of a loved one, and a love for breaking the rules. The groups was unconsciously formed, and it stuck because they never seemed to make any other friends.

The reason they let Sakuno in to their group is a mystery to them, but when she actually listened to what they had to say and was honestly thankful for their help did they notice that she was different from most people. She made them feel safe, which was only a word they used describing being with one another.

Sakuno being a fairy of light has a warm radiance that attracts people to her, and they too were attracted to it. They didn't even realize that they were becoming protective of her, but felt a need to make sure the shy girl who was kind to them was happy.

Soon lunch finished and Sakuno parted with her new friends sadly, and was taken to her next class by Atobe who stayed somewhat quiet during their walk there. She was tempted ask what was wrong but she felt a bit scared to do so.

During class she thought about what could have made him change his attitude, and was reminded of the last thing they talked about. She thought maybe he was sad that his fan girls only wanted him for his money and looks.

There could be many things like his team starting to disappoint him again, but Sakuno was sure even with her powers being so weird that she would notice if that was the reason. She made it her mission to talk to him after class about this; fairy or not she still had a job to make sure he was happy.

When the bell rang she already had her things packed and ready to go, so she didn't waste a moment. He was surprised to see her out of class so early, but he thought she was just excited to see him like everyone else.

"Atobe-san, I d-don't mean to be so pushy, but…I-Is there anything bothering you? You were so quiet before." She said with a hint of worry on her face.

His eyes widened in surprise when she mentioned that, and he thought about how much consideration she puts into everything.

"Ore-sama was just thinking at the time about something important, nothing to get upset about." He said so as to calm her.

She didn't really buy it, and pressed a bit further. "But…Atobe-san you have been acting weird all day." She said as she played with the hem of her skirt.

He raised and eyebrow, and almost mentally slapped himself. When he thought about it, he was giving her a lot of mixed signals today. He was very caring one moment then cold the next, but that was mostly because of her.

"Ore-sama, might be having an off day, even Ore-sama is human." He said with a smirk.

Sakuno started giggling, and tried to hide it with her hand, but failed. He stared at her baffled, not understanding what was so funny. He didn't know what to say, so as not to sound stupid but he was curious.

"What's so funny?" He asked her with a huff.

She stopped, and took a deep breathe before speaking. "I-I'm sorry Atobe-san, but I was just happy to have you back to your old self." she said with a smile. She found that his arrogance was somewhat annoying and rude, but that's what made him him. She has actually become used to it, and she doesn't seem to mind.

Sakuno knows that even though he is cocky, Atobe cares and works hard at whatever he does. In a way, he has the right to brag, but he seems to go overboard at times.

By what she said he was still in the dark, but by the way she was smiling he guessed it was a good thing.

Sakuno was taken to her last class, and everything ran smoothly but she had a few questions she would have to ask Atobe, or Wen and Yang Guang.

Afterwards Sakuno was taken over to the stands by the tennis courts, and told to sit there until practice was over. Atobe explained that it was too late for her to join the girls' team, but she could do her homework while he was practicing. Disappointed and a bit depressed she gave a nod, and worked on her homework.

"Shishido, Look it's that girl I told you about." Gakuto said while they were warming up.

"Man, I don't care." He said cocking his head to the side.

"Geez, what's with your bad mood." Gakuto commented

"Stupid ass, English teacher." Shishido said bluntly.

"That's it?" Gakuto asked.

"Well that, and your annoying face." He said smirking.

"Shishido-san! That's mean." Choutarou said

Yuushi looked at the group, and let out a sigh while he continued to warm up. He made sure to stay away from their idiocy.

"Oi, Shishido?" Gakuto said after a moment's silence.

"What now?" Shishido snapped.

"Your hair growing back yet?" Gakuto said with a big smile.

Apparently Shishido was not amused, and glared daggers with a killing intent looming in the air over the two of them. Gakuto took this chance to work on his stamina and run faster.

Sakuno watched with a smile, and then went back to her work when she noticed something odd about her. It seemed a lot harder in the book then what was explained in class. She gulped, and tried to find something in the book to help her out, but it seemed like there was no use.

She looked at other homework, and worked on that before she decided to take a break, and watch the team again. She looked around and made eye contact with Kabaji, she turned away as soon as she did, but she knew he was still looking at her.

She decided to turn to face, and sure enough he still was. She gave an awkward smile, and waved a bit. He did nothing in return, but keep up his staring until Yuushi walked up to him, and snapped him out of it.

Yuushi took a glance at Sakuno who at the moment gave a sigh of relief, and he thought that she was rather plain. Maybe Kabaji liked girls like that, but like he would know what Kabaji liked. He may be the Hyoutei* genius, but Kabaji was something he could never figure out.

He sometimes wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Getting back to practice he had a practice match with a few of the other non regular members of the team completely destroying them. He didn't bother to use any of their moves, because he wouldn't want to practice being bad.

"Wow, Yuushi-san is amazing." Sakuno said out loud.

"You're right." A kind voice said.

Sakuno jumped a bit not realizing someone was there. She looked to see that Choutarou was there getting a water bottle from his bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said with a small bow.

"A-ah! No I wasn't paying attention, so there is no need to apologize Choutarou-kun." She said as she stood up, and bowed.

"Uh? You know my name?" He asked tilting his head a bit.

Sakuno sweat dropped, and thought of something to cover up her mistake.

"Well, Atobe-san told me all about you, and I guess it j-just slipped out." She said with a blush.

"Then you must be Watanuki-chan, it's nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

Sakuno seemed to have melted when she saw his smile, and gave a cute smile in return.

"Y-yes, it's nice to meet you too." She said sitting back down.

"Oi, Choutarou!" Shishido yelled making the two look in his direction. Shishido seemed annoyed, Choutarou said good bye in a hurry and ran over to his partner.

Practice ended smoothly except for a few accidents that were unexplainably caused, but from what Sakuno could tell all the regulars were working at a 100%. Atobe was impressed with the progress, and his mood lightened up a bit. He talked to his friends about his party afterwards, and everyone seemed excited to go.

When Atobe was finished changing back into his normal school attire he walked over to Sakuno and motioned her to follow. She hurriedly ran after him, and his team watched the two in amazement.

"So, that's the Watanuki-chan Atobe was talking about?" Shishido asked.

"What? I didn't know Sakuno Watanuki was the same one Atobe was talking about." Gakuto said in surprise.

"Seems like it, but she doesn't look the part of an heir to a wealthy family." Yuushi commented.

"Gekokujou." Hiyoshi added.

"Well, she is nice." Choutarou said.

"Oi! Atobe! Who is she!? Her hair is so long!" Jirou said lively.

Atobe turned to look back at his team slightly annoyed, and Sakuno glanced his way with a blush on her cheeks.

"This is…" Atobe took Sakuno's hand and pulled her closer to him as he smirked graciously. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her hand up clasped in his.

"…Sakuno-chan, she will be accompanying ore-sama to the party." He said leaving Sakuno breathless.

His team stared on in silence, in this awkward moment not sure of what to say to scene like that except Jirou who was more excited than ever.

"Really? Sweet! Good job Buchou!" He said pumping his fist.

"You expected anything less?" Atobe said with a taunting smile.

Jirou ran up and took Sakuno's free hand. "Let's be friends okay?" he said with a childish smile.

"O-okay." she said with a blush covering her cheeks.

A vain throbbed in Atobe's head, and he pulled her away and started walking to the front gate. He waved good bye with out saying a word to his team

The car was already their waiting for them, and he hurried her in the car. His team watched as they zoomed off, and was somewhat speechless.

"What I do?" Jirou asked confused.

"Nothing, go to sleep." Yuushi said.

* * *

*- Wen and Yang Guang, the names I found from the manga 1/2 Prince. Wen means cloud, and Yang Guang means Sunshine.

*Aram is Armenian, Espen is Danish, Hikari is Japanses, Suzette is French. The roll they play is very small, kind of like the twin maids, but they will be needed as sort of bodyguards.

*There have been different spellings for Hyoutei, like Hyotei, but I'm not sure which is correct.

Thank you for all that have taken the time out to read this. Special thanks to all that have reviewed, if you have any questions please feel free to ask.


	14. Red cheeks

New chapter, I hope the readers will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

When Sakuno and Atobe finally arrived home they were escorted to the dinning area where a meal was already prepared for them. They ate mostly in silence; Sakuno noticed that during the ride back home he had his thinking face on.

He usually didn't like to be bothered when his face was like that from what Sakuno has learned from spending so much time with him. She was great full that she has learned a few things, it helped her understand Atobe better.

He was indeed arrogant, proud, and a show off but there are so many things that made him in her eyes, a wonderful person. He seemed to love to work hard, for himself and others. He did his best to make the friends he had happy, even though he was their captain.

Some people may not see that, but Sakuno could tell that no matter what the crisis he would do anything in his power to protect those valuable to him.

When they both finished eating Atobe excused himself to make a few last preparations for his party, and Sakuno dragged herself to work on her homework in her room. She was studying hard, and trying to concentrate while Wen and Yang Guang* played with her hair.

They were very pushy about it and Sakuno couldn't reject the offer, because she always wanted to do things like this with other girls. Even though they were a bit older than her, they looked young and acted like it.

Sakuno liked the feeling of bonding with other girls like this, and it made her feel like a real human teenager living a somewhat normal life. Sakuno didn't really think about the enemy of fan girls that are being formed at this very moment, nor did she think about tomorrow being any different then it was today.

After an hour of hard work Sakuno was finally able to put down her pen, and close her books for the night. At the time the twins also finished straightening her long hair, and putting in into a ponytail.

"All done Hime-sama!*" They chorused.

Sakuno sweat dropped being called by such a name, and put her hands up a bit.

"Th-Thank you, but p-please call me S-Sakuno." She said bowing her head a bit in response.

"Yes, Sakuno-hime." They said smiling, while Sakuno could only let out a sigh in defeat. It seems that they did it by choice, and it seemed like they enjoyed saying it. Maybe they felt that they were serving a real princess, or that she was a doll for them to play with.

Sakuno then got up and put her things in an orderly stack on her desk by her other things, and soon felt a cold chill run down her spine. Turning her head slowly to look behind her she could only see the silhouette of Wen and Yang Guang with gleaming eyes.

"Umm…Is- Is there something w-w-wrong?"

They only smirked in response to her adorable stuttering, and pulled out a bunch of different outfits from God knows where.

"umm…I'm sorry, but w-what's going?" Sakuno asked starting to feel tense, and she tried to back away only to run out of space.

"Sakuno-hime." They said lowering their voices, and growing closer to her still smiling mischievously.

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno asked in fear of what would be the answer.

The twins looked at one another for a moment before returning their excited eyes back to Sakuno, who was trembling slightly.

"Let's play dress up!" They cheered grabbing her, and whirling her around as they took off her school uniform and started to force her into many colorful outfits.

It seems that when they measured her they went overboard and made many outfits for her, it turns out that Sakuno was the type of girl that interested the twins. Her body frame was beautiful, yet simple because it wasn't curvaceous or flat.

It was again all a blur for Sakuno because they worked so fast and smoothly she really didn't know when she had all her clothes on or not. They would sometimes stop and let her check in the mirror if they were really proud of it, but they mostly kept changing and unchanging.

Only when they started to put her in cosplay outfits did Sakuno actually realize what she was wearing.

Sakuno indeed tried to protest this for a long time, but they ignored her with a smirk even though they respected her. Sakuno could only guess they were the type that always got what they wanted.

When Sakuno realized her voice wouldn't stop them, and being physical was out of the question she gave in and just let them have their way with her, what would it hurt?

* * *

Atobe finished talking to his advisor, and was about to go check on Sakuno when he got another call. His heart skipped a beat for a moment because he wasn't expecting any more calls today, and he made sure that all the fan girls had their numbers blocked from calling his home.

He had a terrible feeling about this, and he knew that ignoring it now would only make things worse if who was calling is who he thought it was.

He picked up the phone, and cleared his voice softly before answering in a calm and charming voice.

"Atobe Keigo speaking." He said in his pompous voice.

"Oh darling! It's so wonderful to hear my sons beautiful voice!" She said rather loudly.

Atobe was tempted to say that he knew that she was happy to hear is beautiful voice, because honestly who wasn't? Still, he has been trying to tone down his proud proclamations about himself lately.

"How is France, mother?" He asked getting to the point.

"Oh! It was amazing I bought a few things, and we're on our way home as we speak." She said cheerfully

Atobe almost dropped the phone, because that sentence meant many things regarding him and his up coming party. Whenever his mom said she bought 'a few things' that usually meant she bought a few truck load of things, when she said 'we're' she meant her and his father were also coming home.

He had actually hoped that they would not have been back until the next Saturday, and this was surely going to become a mess if they know about Sakuno.

"That's wonderful news." He said

"Yes, and Keigo-kun I have a great idea for your party theme? Are you going to take a date per chance?" She asked slyly.

"Ore-sama has already sent out the invites, sorry mother. Yes, ore-sama is also going to bring a date." He said trying to make sure that she couldn't touch his party anymore.

His mother loved to correct or add to his parties whenever he had one. It became a power struggle when he got older, and that's a bit of the reason why he likes to be in control of his team so much. He doesn't need or want a vice-captain when he is there.

"Really now? Oh dear…well…maybe we could still…oh I don't know…maybe let them wear the beautiful masks I just bought." She said in a sweet way.

"Mother, Ore-sama doesn't…" he began.

"The girls name is Watanuki Sakuno yes? She sounds adorable form what I asked the butler." She said interrupting his disapproval.

"Then why did…"

"Just to make sure." She said

"Mom…"

"Oh! I have to leave, talk to you at the party!" She said quickly before hanging up.

That conversation although short left his body and soul somewhat drained at the moment, even though this has happened many times in the past. His mother never failed to get what she wanted.

Which now, Gave him a new headache, because this party was his not hers. She always would tell him that her helping was for the best, and she knew that he would be happier. Of course, it was the opposite because in fact he was very unhappy.

He combed his fingers through his hair and decided to go check on Sakuno, it seems that seeing her calmed him down.

He went to her room and knocked on the door, and heard the two maids tell him to come in with a muffled no in the background.

He entered with one eye brow slightly raised. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Cosplay." The maids said in unison, holding Sakuno who was blushing a deep red.

It seems that the cosplay was a sexy bunny girl outfit, with her brown hair cascading down her shoulders Sakuno was what most men would call a dream come true.

Atobe was surprised and speechless to see her dressed like that because she was far too innocent to wear something so drastic and he could feel his ears becoming hot.

His cheeks were turning red, and so he turned around so as not to face her. The twins glanced at each other before grinning like little devils.

"Atobe-sama." They called together.

"Do you…" Wen Started

"…like?" Yang Guang finished.

Sakuno started look at the two maids in confusion. "Wh-what?" She asked, only to be ignored.

He put his hands on his hips, and turned his head to the side to look at Sakuno.

"Is your work done?" he asked Sakuno changing the subject.

"Ah, y-yes, I-it's on the desk." She said hesitantly after being let free of the maids grasp.

He went over and took the papers. "Ore-sama will get someone to look them over." He said

O-okay, Thank you Atobe-san." She said bowing which in turn made his face grow hot again, and he quickly looked away.

"It's nothing; Ore-sama just wants you to be able to stay on par with everyone else." He said leaving the room.

Thinking that never in all his life did his heart flutter like it did right then and he didn't like that one bit. He wasn't a perverted man because he had style, class, and a good mind even when his fan girls would through themselves at him in even skimpier attire.

There were fan girls who were curvier than Sakuno who would wear things like that, but it always disgusted him to see it. They had no shame or dignity the worst kind of woman. He would tell Kabaji to push them out of the way, and keep walking towards his destination.

That's why it was a surprise that he actually blushed, when he saw Sakuno in that outfit. Not like she was trying to look like a tramp, she was actually trying to cover herself up when her arms were let free.

He sighed and decided to go outside to his garden for some fresh air and look at the stars. He could only think about Sakuno though when he looked up at those small lights in the sky that were so far from him.

Sakuno wasn't like any girl he has ever met in his life, because she was in fact a pure light. What you see is what you get; there was no hidden agenda or dark secrets that she held inside.

She was like nothing he has ever scene, but he new why. Sakuno wasn't human; he's known that sense the beginning, but when she grew to the size of a human being his memory started to slip.

He almost forgot until now that she was indeed a fairy, not a human like him.

In the short amount of time she was human he was able to bond and dismiss the fact she was not even human.

It almost hurt when he realized that, but the time he was with her, he was happy.

* * *

The next day they went off to school, and Sakuno went to rework some of the problems she messed up on. Atobe decided that they would get out together, and he would walk her to class. He knew people saw them together yesterday, and word spreads fast so leaving her alone with a big group might kill her.

Though it seems Sakuno was becoming sicker, because the weather was acting funny. It started to get windy, and then it would rain, then it would be sunny again.

In her first period class Sakuno was saved by her new friend Suzette from what looked like blue goo.

"I knew they would do this, don't worry Sakuno-chan I'll make sure you're safe." Suzette said.

"Ah! Thank you so much!" She said bowing.

"Don't worry; everything should be okay if you just stay cautious. Also, look before you sit down anywhere." She said leaving to her seat on the other side of the room.

"Y-yes." Sakuno said a bit tense.

Due to Sakuno's sickness, when the teacher went to gather his books from his desk a leg broke and it fell over. Every one was rather shocked, but the teacher tried to explain that the desk was actually very old and was probably eaten away.

The students knew he was lying because they saw when the desk was brought to the class the first day of school. It had the price sticker on it, and with the amount of money the school paid for it couldn't have been that old.

The next class she actually got to talk to Gakuto, who she found funny and interesting. He seemed to like her too, and tried to make her smile.

Bad things happened in that class too, like being harassed by notes and hearing the other girls whisper about her. Not only that but the lights would start flickering, and Sakuno was getting a headache.

The whole day her headache was getting worse, and more 'unexplainable' ghost like things in class.

The only good part was that her new friends kept watch over so she didn't get bullied by the Atobe fan girls. They would just walked around her to keep her safe, they chatted with her about where they lived, or where they wished to live.

Sakuno wouldn't even notice the glares sent her way by the girls, and Atobe was very thankful for that.

He didn't trust that group, but when he saw how they treated her today he decided it would be fine. He needed someone to look after her for him, because if he stayed with her all the time it would only make things worse.

Besides he had things to keep him busy like his team or the fact his mom is trying to over run his party with her own ideas.

See? Lots of things to keep in mind.

He did notice though that maybe he should go comfort Sakuno, and talk to her for a while to see how she is feeling. It seems all the pencils and pens in the whole school broke, at the same time.

When it was about time for practice he really knew he had to check up on her. It wasn't like he felt she was being hurt, it was just the fact that it was actually snowing.

When he went to go get her from her classroom, he could tell she wasn't feeling well, but when they were walking through the halls she insisted she was fine.

"No, no please don't worry Atobe-san. I promise I'm fine, please don't go out of your way to worry." She said growing red and bowing.

"Out of my way?" He asked before holding her chin earning a few growls from the stalking fan girls.

"If it is to make sure you are not in pain, it shouldn't be considered something 'out of my way'" He said with a dashing smirk.

She was about to give into his charm when she pulled her head free blushing furiously.

"Th-thank you for being so kind, but really I'm fine." She said trying to look happy.

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her away by force to the front of the school. She was trying to fight back, but was rather weak at the moment.

He snapped his fingers and soon the car rolled up in front of them, and the chauffeur opened the door for them.

Atobe picked Sakuno up much to her surprise, and put her in the car.

"Make sure to get plenty of rest when you get home." He said.

"But…I"

He closed the door, and she was taken home.

She pouted in the car.

"_Is this tough love?"_ She wondered.

* * *

*Wen means cloud and Yang guang means sunshine. Just a reminder.

*Hime- princess

Well, School is finally out for me so I will be updating sooner. I hope.

Thank you for those who read, and review.


	15. Growing up?

Well I promised to update more lately, but I don'y know how long it will last. Anyway, The series is getting close to the end, I hope to finish by early July at the latest.

I do plan a sequal.

Well this is chapter 15, and I want to thank those who review and still read my story.

I apologize for my mistakes, and hope you will forgive me also.

* * *

The strange weather around the school was lifted once Sakuno was driven off the premises, and the sun appeared melting the snow away and drying the courts in a matter of minutes.

"Very interesting weather lately, huh Atobe?" Yuushi commented to Atobe who was stretching a bit.

"Hm? Ore-sama hasn't noticed, besides its perfect weather for tennis right now. Right Kabaji?" Atobe said giving Yuushi a triumphant smirk, while Kabaji gave a nod, and 'usu'.

"If you say so, by the way where is Watanuki-chan?" Yuushi asked fixing his glasses.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she had to leave. Nothing important." He said.

"Really? Hmm…I guess she isn't very important to you." Yuushi said watching Atobe's reaction.

He knew that, one must be careful when talking with Atobe and you should never assume things about him unless it compliments him. Then it wouldn't be called an assumption, but a just a fact.

If it was something bad on the other hand, Atobe would be more than happy to prove you wrong.

Atobe glared at Yuushi for just a moment before picking up his racquet, and a tennis ball.

"Humph, what would you know?" He said rather coldly, but turned to give a smirk before going off to practice.

Yuushi blinked in surprise, and watched as Atobe walked off without another word about the subject. Still, he wasn't as upset as he should have been by that snide remark, because he was able to gather some useful information about Atobe.

Though, during practice that comment finally sunk into his skull, and he was beginning to get angry. 'What would he know?' He was a genius, no, is a genius so a remark like that was very degrading to a genius such as himself.

Knowing Atobe he said that knowing it would get under his skin, and make him forget the reason he actually asked the question in the first place.

* * *

Practice finished well, and everyone was tired, but it was a good tired. No one was disappointed by this practice, and their coach even commented that they were doing excellent work. Atobe was proud of his team for working as hard as they were, it was something he has been waiting for, and he was greatly relieved.

The boys went home satisfied with themselves, and Atobe called for his car to come get him. On his way he decided to make phone call to an old friend of his for a school practice match. He felt he was right to ask this team, because they also asked a favor like that a few years back.

"Tezuka, Ore-sama believes we are due for a match, ahn?" He asked confidently.

"It has been a while, Atobe." Tezuka commented.

"Boring as usual, how about Thursday we come visit you at Seigaku?" He asked.

"We?" Tezuka asked dumbly, knowing all to well what he meant.

"Ore-sama can't just leave my team behind; they also need some change of scenery." Atobe answered smoothly.

"I don't mind, but it's up to Ryuuzaki-sensei." Tezuka clarified.

"Ore-sama is sure it won't be any trouble, we will be there Thursday." He said hanging up before Tezuka could correct him.

Ryuuzaki-sensei doesn't enjoy it when people just invite themselves over to bother her practice time. Being the captain Tezuka had to break the news to her, which would be some trouble if she was having a bad day. He hoped for the best though, and maybe he could play Atobe himself.

Tezuka wasn't very friendly with Atobe, but respected him as his rival and found it valuable experience when playing with him.

You could say he was looking forward to this practice match also, but you could never tell with his stoic disposition.

Atobe on the other had on a smirk the whole ride home; he could feel his team will be happy to hear about this play date too.

* * *

At home he visited Sakuno who seemed to have gotten better and welcomed him home with a beautiful little smile and a bow.

She even waited to have dinner with him, but he only allowed her to eat soup just to be on the safe side. He wasn't sure on how to cure a fairy sickness, and Sakuno had no clue also. She hasn't been sick like this, and sense she was human sized it would be hard to tell what was really the matter.

All they gathered from her being sick is that it's getting worse, but it calms down in the morning and at night.

It was quiet when they started eating, but Sakuno wasn't touching her food, and Atobe being the gentleman asked if anything was wrong with it.

"Oh! No, everything is perfect." She said quickly taking a sip, and giving a low yum.

"Then what is wrong?" He asked straight to the point knowing all to well that she was bothered by something, maybe it was her homework.

She took a deep breathe before she spoke. "I can feel it; I feel your happiness that's fixing the hole in your heart." She said giving a weak smile.

"Yes, Things have been going beautifully like it should be." He said not understanding what the matter was.

"There is still the other hole that is growing very slowly. I think I-I know what might be the matter, but I am not entirely sure.

"We'll be able to figure it out quickly." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"You're r-right, haha everything will be okay." She said mostly to herself.

Sakuno looked up at him with a pained expression, but he didn't see when he was drinking. He might not have realized what she was exactly talking about. Sakuno knew that the other hole was because of fickle girls that claimed their love for him, and the way people liked him for his money.

So to solve his problem would mean to find a girl that liked him for who he was, and nothing else. It would be a rare find, and something wonderful too, but it hurt Sakuno.

She felt it earlier today when the first hole was filled, she was so happy to know he was finally happy with his team. Then when she thought about the last hole, her heart began to hurt. He had to be able to find his soul mate, and Sakuno had to help him find that person. It was her job as a fairy to help a human fix the holes in their hearts.

Selfishly she thought, 'maybe I shouldn't try to help him, so I can be with him longer.' When that thought crossed through her mind she started to cry, and hate herself for such a wicked thought.

His happiness was first not hers, she had to grow up now and do her job. She knew that if she liked him as much as she thought she did, then finding his soul mate would be the least she could do.

She repeated that phrase to herself to keep it stuck in her brain.

"_The least I can do."_

"_The least I can do."_

"_The least I can do."_

"The…least I c-can…do." She whispered out loud as the tears started falling.

Atobe saw this and rushed to her side, and caressed her cheek without thinking about his action. Sakuno blushed but silent tears kept falling as she stared into his actually worried looking eyes. That almost made her start sobbing even more, but she held it back.

"Sakuno, what's wrong, are you in pain? " He asked perplexed.

Yes, she wanted to say but this kind of pain was something that couldn't be so easily fixed by medicine or a band aid. She was too ashamed to explain it to him, but what was she going to tell him.

Her heart took control of her body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, I-I promise th-that no matter w-what I wont be selfish, I-I'm sorry." She said.

He was stunned and didn't know if he should hug her back so he placed his hand on top of her head.

"Sakuno you're not making sense, you haven't been selfish at all." he said trying to comfort her, but it was rather new for him.

"N-no matter what, I will n-not be selfish." She whispered

"I p-promise once I get better I-I will fix that last hole. Th-then you can be happy again." She said releasing him, and drying her tears.

She wasn't as grown up as she wanted to be, but she felt that if she promised something to Atobe that she would keep it. Letting him down was something she would hate most of all.

"Ore-sama is happy; you don't need to get yourself so worked up. Ore-sama thanks you for your concern, but it's unsightly for you to be like this." He said.

She looked down at her soup, and understood what he was talking about because it was true that she was acting very shameful. She just has never felt this strongly about another person before, and this pain was horrible to deal with.

"I-I'm…"

"Ore-sama hates it when you cry." Atobe said rubbing her head as a kind gesture.

Her eyes widened a bit, and she looked up at him, who was giving her a dashing smirk. She tilted her head to the side, and gave a small innocent smile.

Sakuno guessed moments like this were worth the pain, and she knew that she wouldn't trade them for the world. These were happy times she got to experience with Atobe before anyone else.

That would be her victory; she knew no matter what that they would be with her always.

After they finished they both headed off to bed without another word, not really sure of what to say to each other after what just happened. In bed Sakuno would relive that moment and cover her face as she turned a deep red.

It was so embarrassing to think about how she acted so willful, and that she surprised him so much.

Atobe on the other hand looked up at a flower he was holding, and could only wonder at what she was really talking about. What was she being selfish about, what was so sad or scary to make her cry?

Maybe she was just having a bad day, but he was sure that her new friends kept her well protected. She was always happy around them, he never saw a time when she looked upset.

So, was it him? Could the hole in his heart actually be a bigger problem, and she just didn't know how to tell him. No, it couldn't be that serious because she would definitely tell him.

He smelled the flower, and then tossed it to the side now seriously thinking about her words, as if trying to decode them.

He let out a sigh, wondering if he was just over thinking things, because Sakuno was a simple person that didn't try to give hidden meaning to things. She was sweet, and honest.

That's all he knew before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they woke, and went to school but Sakuno seemed a bit shyer if it would even be possible. To break the ice Atobe told her on their way to school that Thursday she could come with his team to Seigaku where he could show her his flawless skill.

She brightened up considerably, and gave an excited yes in reply. He was confident that things would be back to normal between them, but he might have forgotten the two of them weren't that normal.

The school day went on for him in a boring fashion compared to yesterday's events, but there was a moment his tie along with everyone else's was unwrapped. It was very strange, but he had an idea for the reason that was more realistic than what the rest of the school was thinking.

He wondered how much power Sakuno actually had, but he knew even is she did know how to use it she wouldn't be able too. If something were to attack her she would get too scared to even move out of the way.

That seemed more her style to play the helpless princess though, and when he thought about it he wouldn't want it any other way.

Sakuno's day went well though because she was able to officially call Gakuto her friend, and he was actually a nice guy. Her new friends also made sure that none of the fan girls could harm her all the while being calm and subtle about it.

Sakuno was so happy to be with them that she even made them lunches, which Atobe was against. He didn't want her to work in a kitchen it just didn't seem right, but she explained that she wanted to do something for her friends.

He wasn't pleased with it, and even offered to have his cook do it, but she insisted she do it herself. Surprisingly enough from what he could smell and see, she was rather good at cooking.

He thought they were rather lucky to receive a lunch made by her, but not like he was jealous or anything.

Atobe was served the most delicious and finest of meals so not like he was missing out on anything spectacular.

Soon the day went by, and Sakuno was again attacked by Wen and Yang Guang when she got home. They were so happy she was in a better mood because yesterday they were too worried about her feelings to play dress up.

Atobe dismissed himself, not wanting to get involved in their insanity and went to get his homework over with for the night and prepare for the match tomorrow.

Sakuno too was excited to see the match, because Atobe told her that a guy named Tezuka was his rival. She wondered what kind of man he was, or what he even looked like.

"All done Sakuno-hime!" They said after curling her hair.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked in the mirror, and she almost fainted at the sight.

She was in a mermaid cosplay outfit that was very pretty, but not concealing enough for her. Sakuno had to wonder if Wen and Yang Guang were perverts, and if it was safe to hang around them.

"It's…It's v-very nice. Thank you, you guys are amazing." Sakuno said forcing a smile.

They smirked back in return, and went to go find her Pj's.

* * *

Thursday the Hyotei regulars boarded the bus along with Sakuno for the 'play date" with Seigaku.

Sakuno sat next Atobe, but was rather stiff until Gakuto, and Choutarou started making light conversation with her. She would listen and smile at their stories, and she paid special attention to Choutarou who was to put simply a little angel.

Sakuno knew from the beginning he was a kind individual, but talking to him in person she could really understand it. He would try not to talk too much, and wanted to listen to what Sakuno wanted to say and was never being too pushy or impatient when she stuttered.

He commented it was rather charming the way she talked which made her blush a hue of pink, and earned him a quick glare from Atobe that went unnoticed.

Except Yuushi who smirked when he caught him in the act of being a possessive lover, but wondered why Atobe didn't do anything more about it.

Getting off the bus they made their way through the school, and Sakuno looked at the new place with child like wonder. She was awed by it, and wasn't really watching her step when she tripped. Thankfully Choutarou was able to catch her in time by grabbing her hand in his.

Sakuno embarrassed thanked him with a bow, and he smiled a bit saying he was just glad she didn't get hurt. When they got closer Sakuno heard a familiar voice, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ryoma-sama! You have nothing to worry about! You'll beat any guy! You rock! Ryoma-sama!" a loud girl yelled to a boy only a few feet away.

"T-Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said in a whisper as she got closer to see a girl who looked exactly like her friend.

Tomoka was too busy cheering to notice Sakuno, but when she walked by she gave her a quick glance before returning to her cheers.

Soon the matches started up, and Sakuno got to watch outside the courts with everyone else who wasn't playing.

"Oi! Who are you!?" Sakuno heard someone yell in her ear.

"I….I'm Watanuki Sakuno, nice to meet you." Sakuno rushed as she gave a bow trying not to make eye contact.

Tomoka looked her over for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"It seems you're okay, I'm Tomoka Osakada official Ryoma-sama lover." She said giving a wink.

"R-Ryoma-sama?" Sakuno asked confused.

That gave Tomoko the chance to explain her vast knowledge about him, while proving her statement from before.

Sakuno could only think that this Tomo, and her fairy friend Tomo were exactly the same except of course the obvious difference.

Still they together watched the matches in amazement at the skills each player possessed, and the sheer charisma they all shared for this sport. Sakuno was deeply moved by the heart these men had, and even when they lost they still were on good terms with one another.

The Atobe Tezuka match ended in a tie, but Sakuno believed he could have won. She would have never said that while Tomoka was around though.

It was soon growing dark, and they were leaving when Ryuuzaki Sumire caught notice of Sakuno and stopped them from leaving.

"Wh-what is your name?" She asked the girl.

Both teams looked between the two, and wondered what the connection was.

"W-Watanuki Sakuno." Sakuno said in a whisper.

Sumire looked shocked for a moment before shaking her head. "That's a nice name; my granddaughter was going to have that name. You even resemble my daughter a bit." Sumire said.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Sakuno wasn't sure what to say, and this was very awkward.

"No, I should apologize I was just being old." She said giving a light smile.

Sakuno grew concerned because this woman seemed to have been hurt in the past, and Sakuno was sensitive to that.

"Well, ore-sama is done here, and we shall be leaving." Atobe said breaking the silence and grabbing Sakuno.

Seigaku waved goodbye to Hyotei, as they drove off in their high class bus, and both teams looked rather pleased with themselves.

Sakuno watched Ryuuzaki-sensei as they pulled away from the school, and her heart seemed to clench.

She had a strange feeling about that Grandmother.

* * *

Two more days until the party. It seems a lot has gone on in this chapter, but I need it to help people understand why I couldn't have Atobe call her Ryuuzaki. The meeting I wanted to make a little more heartfelt, but a lot of things have already happened so far so I wanted to keep it simple.

Thank you to the people who read my story.


	16. Good Friends

Recap: After the "practice" match against Seigaku Sakuno and Atobe are driving back to his mansion. They have Friday left before the party on Saturday which will start around 8:00 pm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Sakuno wondered what it would be like to have actually been born into the Ryuuzaki family, she wondered what her life would be like if she went to that school. She wondered how she would act if she had met Atobe differently and most importantly how would he act.

At first she thought that living with a family, and growing up like any regular human would be amazing, but when she remembered that the only thing that got her close to Atobe was the fact she was a destined fairy she began thinking otherwise.

Stupidly, she realized that no matter whatever happened, no matter what she wanted, if it meant that she would have to live with out knowing Atobe then it wasn't worth it.

When training as a fairy she was never really accepted into their world, and she did wish she could live a different normal life. She was different with a power no one knew much about, and the only friend she did have was her complete opposite.

Despite being lonely and judged, Sakuno figured out that she was actually lucky to be who she was. If she wasn't that 'useless' fairy then she wouldn't have ever seen Atobe smile at her softly, or have these type of feelings.

Painful, yes you could say that, but they were wonderful all the same. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks would heat up when he got close, and the world seemed so much grander. Maybe that's what made it hurt even more than she thought it would, but she was a big girl now.

Looking out the window of the big limo type car Sakuno could see Atobe's mansion coming into view, and she smiled softly. She could feel that she was becoming a better person, because she let out a sigh and thought to herself "_I'm really happy, I got to do many extraordinary things that I never thought possible. Playing tennis was fun, and eating human food is simply amazing. I believe I can find someone for Atobe with out a heavy heart."_

Her smile grew more when she finished that thought and almost laughed too. She never would have thought that she Sakuno the shy fairy would believe in herself like she does now.

"Ah, what's so amusing?" Atobe's voice rang as she looked to see him outside the car offering his hand.

She grew deep red "oh! I-I am glad to be b-back!" She said trying to sound convincing, as she took his hand and stepped out of the car.

"Ore-sama doesn't think that's the case, is it that old woman?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Eh!? N-No, I really am glad to be back home. It was an e-eventful day, so I'm a b-bit tired." Sakuno said stuttering and playing with her hair.

"Heh, Ore-sama can tell you're lying, Sakuno." He said with a confident smirk.

She looked away and then back up at him as the blush on her face was slowly going down.

"It's something you may not think important, it just hit me that I'm becoming more confident." She said softly and calmly.

"That all?" He asked leading her inside.

"W-Well, It's a b-big deal to m-me!" She said pouting a bit.

He looked at her a bit surprised by her voice, and gave her a cocky smirk.

"Ore-sama is proud." He said

"R-really?" She asked shocked.

"Ore-sama, doesn't say meaningless things you know." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yes I know it just surprised me, Th-Thank you, Atobe-san."

"Keigo." He said leading her to her room where the twin maids followed after, making sure to stay a couple meters away.

"K-Keigo?"

"That's my beautiful name; Ore-sama will give you the pleasure of saying it." He said looking straight forward.

"K-keigo-san, Thank you so much." She said before being pushed into her room by the twin maids.

Atobe watched saying nothing in reply, and went to his room to wash up. He needed time to think over a few things that are going to be happening in the next few days.

The party was right around the corner, and he wasn't sure what has been up with Sakuno lately. She has been acting strange, but maybe it was a fairy thing.

He also had to wonder what Sakuno had to do to fix the last hole in his heart, because she seemed stressed out about it. He knew that if it was extreme she would tell him, so he guessed it wasn't that bad.

Atobe was Atobe so nothing could bring him down, he was captain of his amazing team, genius of the school besides Yuushi, he was a charmer, and very smooth around all people.

When Atobe remembered all the many great things about himself he calmed down, and decided to get ready for bed. He could have his servants do the rest of the party planning when he is at school, and that way he could spend more time with Sakuno getting her prepared for the party.

He was wondering what his mother was planning on for his party, and how he was going to stop her from doing it. He's tried fighting against his mothers wishes before but it never ended well, or it never ended well for him. This time, Atobe wants his party to go his way, so he's going to have to go against his mother.

With Sakuno, she was busy doing her homework and looking over proper etiquette books. She had to make sure she was prepared for the party, and she wanted to blend in with everyone else. She almost laughed at the thought, how was she going to blend in around Atobe, knowing him he would make her look very flashy.

She made sure to study extra hard the rest of the night before finally head off to bed.

* * *

Sakuno and Atobe went to school the next day, and everything was going perfectly normal considering past events. Not many strange unexplainable things happened, and not a girl bothered Sakuno about her relationship with Atobe. Classes were interesting, and she was very focused on what the teacher had to say. Even though she didn't completely understand it still was very exciting.

When class was over she walked outside to go to her next class when she suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. She looked around to find that everything looked peaceful and routine as usual. She sighed and decided to keep walking to her class only to find that she had gotten herself lost when she was trying to calm down.

That feeling of being watched never left her, and her pace began to become more rapid. She was almost about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her by the shoulder, and spun her around hard.

A girl a bit taller than Sakuno was glaring at her with what looked like a paint bucket in her hand.

"Watanuki is it? It's so nice to meet you." She said with a serious expression on her face.

"Ah, yes…It's nice to meet you too?" Sakuno said scared and confused.

"So you are Atobe-sama's date? He must be being forced into taking someone as dull as you." The girl said grabbing Sakuno by her hair and yanking it.

Sakuno went to her knees, and looked around for help, but the other students seemed to not be able to see them. Sakuno was so confused by the way they were acting, but the other students dare not make eye contact.

It turns out the girl was a third year with a powerful reputation of getting what she wants and using anyone to do it. Most people feared her, or respected her to much to stop her from whatever she did even if it meant letting someone get beat up.

"You are dull, not very smart, or interesting. I feel so sorry for Atobe-sama, you are the worst, but I know how to make everything better." She lifted the paint can up and brought it closer to Sakuno.

"This will make you very interesting now, so stay still okay?" She said keeping hold of Sakuno's hair.

"P-please, s-stop." Sakuno said putting her hands up.

The girl laughed, and pulled Sakuno's hair roughly. "I'm doing you a favor, so keep your big mouth shut."

"What kind of favor is that, Miss ugly?" a voice said from behind her.

"Aram-kun, I think Miss ugly might be trying to bother Sakuno-chan." Another voice rang.

The girl was enraged by them, and turned quickly letting go of Sakuno to see who dared to insult her.

Sakuno was able to get a clear view, and was surprised to see Aram, and Espen standing there giving the girl a scowl.

"You rejects! Keep moving." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"No" They said bluntly.

She clenched her fists. "Do you know who you're dealing with!?" She asked as her anger started to build.

"No." They said just as bluntly.

"All I know is you're miss ugly." Espen said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Aram then walked over to her and took the paint can out of her hands roughly while Espen helped Sakuno up from the ground.

"I can destroy you and your families if I wanted too! Learn your place trash."

Espen then walked over to her with a blank look of disinterest, and placed a hand on her should which she slapped away.

"There really is nothing you can do, miss ugly." He said.

Aram then walked behind her while she was arguing with Espen and poured the paint over her. Sakuno was shocked and was even about to help the girl when she took off running.

"Sakuno-chan, do you want us to take you to class?" Aram asked with a small smile.

"I-I…" She was at a loss for words, but the two took that as a yes.

"Don't worry the paint will wash off." Aram said while Espen gave a nod.

Her eyes widened a bit, but she gave a sigh of relief.

"I-I was really worried." She said whipping her forehead.

"Don't be she deserved it, Miss ugly always uses that destroy your families card." Aram said waving his finger.

"True, along with the fact she was being very bitchy to you." Espen said.

"That may be true, but…" Sakuno then felt their hands on top of her head, and they gave her a small smile.

"Sakuno-chan is too nice." They said together before they finally got to her next classroom and waved goodbye.

She blushed a bit, and went inside knowing she was very late for class and was ready to get lectured by the teacher for it. The rest of the day though went well except for the chill that would run down her spine every once in a while.

Atobe didn't make any effort to make contact with her, probably as a safety precaution for he knew his fan girls were on the edge. He doesn't want his fan girls to snap and attack her, but of course he didn't know about the previous encounter and Sakuno wanted to keep it that way.

Which would be the best decision she made that whole day, because he was in a very good mood for the rest of the day. Though not many could tell by the way he looked, but he let practice out a bit early.

Little did Sakuno know that everything was actually planned out because Atobe had a few things he had to run over with her at home. Their were a few rules that had to be made that couldn't be found in a book.

The first one Sakuno learned was that she most always stays by his side.

The second was if she needed to go use the restroom she first needs to get the maids to go with her.

The third was not to use any of her powers.

If she followed these simple rules, he promised that the party will go perfectly. Sakuno really hoped so, but with her luck who knows what might happen. In the blink of an eye things can go from calm and peaceful to chaotic mayhem around her.

Though she has noticed more control over her powers, but who's to say it's just phase or something.

* * *

After dinner Sakuno was back to her room when she heard footsteps behind her that grew faster and faster by the second. She saw them running towards her so she gave a cheerful smile, ready to ask if they needed help with anything.

The only problem was that they didn't stop; no instead they grabbed her and kept going until they were back inside her room.

"Sakuno-hime, it's terrible!" They said looking tired and upset.

Sakuno was taken aback by their statement, but she reached her hands out a bit. "Wh-what do you mean? Are you two okay?" She asked concerned.

"We can't figure out a dress for you." They said, Sakuno sweat dropped at their antics.

"I'm sorry; I guess I don't have the figure for dresses." Sakuno said with a small smile.

"No! That's not it…" Wen said.

"…there doesn't seem to be a dress good enough for you." Yang Guang continued.

"Yes, we were trying for many days to make a dress that was simple yet elegant, conservative yet still sexy, adorable but still mature." They said sadly together.

Sakuno let out a sigh, "You guys don't have to go so far for me. Anything you pick out I will be glad to wear." She said with a caring smile.

"Sakuno-hime! You should only wear the best." Wen said shaking Sakuno.

"Yes! Only the best!~" Yang Guang said.

"Th-thank you, but really its okay." Sakuno said holding her head after the shaking.

"Hmm, Sakuno-hime is pretty stubborn." Yang Guang said looking over at Wen who gave a nod in agreement.

"Very stubborn."

"Eh!? I-I'm sorry." Sakuno said feeling as if she was being mean and bowed.

"Well…we'll forgive you on one condition." They said.

"uhh…Wh-what?" Sakuno stuttered out.

"What's your favorite color?" They asked simply, which confused Sakuno because she was sure that it was going to be something scarier than that.

"Well…I like pink." She said with a blush because no one has ever asked what she liked before.

The twin maids smiled, and gave each other a glance.*

"Then we will make you the perfect pink dress." They said at once.

"No, that's okay…" before Sakuno could finish her sentence they already ran off to who knows where.

She could only sweat drop and let out a sigh of relief. They were always pushy, but their hearts where in the right place. At least, that's what Sakuno hoped for…those two always got what they wanted.

That night Sakuno tried to get to bed early so she could be perfectly rested for the party, but it took a while for her nerves to calm down enough to finally go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a beautiful light pink material in her face.

* * *

*-The twins can be over dramatic because the only problem they had with her dress was picking a color for her to wear.

Sorry for being so late, and making empty promises, but I was able to get a job over the summer. I have another chapter all written out, but I still need to add some fixing.

Again many apologies for the wait, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all that have review.


	17. Lets Last Forever

Finally chapter 17. I've started to really get things moving now. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

"What's this?" Sakuno asked as she reached out to feel it, but it was quickly pulled away by the twin maids.

"No touching until we get you ready, but we wanted you to see it." They said with pride.

It was indeed a lovely dress it was long and slender, but not tight with pink ribbon to go around her neck. There was a fake flower in the middle of her chest with a small jewel, and a flower on her hip also containing a jewel in the center. They are both crystals that weren't too big or too small. The dress showed off a bit of her shoulders, and seemed to glow with beauty.

Sakuno's face grew red when she saw the amazing dress completely, and the maids could only smile.

"Sakuno-hime must like it." Yang Guang said.

"Indeed, her face has reached a new color." Wen said with a giggle.

Sakuno shook her head to stop herself from over heating, and started to get out of bed to get ready for the day. Since she didn't need to go to school she put on a simple light blue sun dress, and opened her door to see the many busy maids running about with food, flowers, and many other things.

Sakuno was about to ask if they needed any help when someone caught her attention. Atobe walked up to her and took her arm pulling her down the hall with out saying a word.

"Ummm…K-Keigo, where are we going?" She asked to find him unresponsive surprisingly. She became very concerned about the silence because it was never part of his character.

Once they seemed to be away from the hustle and bustle he finally turned to her with a dead serious look.

"Keigo?" She said in a whisper.

"Ore-sama has been thinking and ore-sama remembers you saying that you must stay with me until the hole is fixed, ahn?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Umm…Well yes."

"You also said you fixed one, but there was another that needed it too?" He asked.

"Y-yes" She said beginning to feel pressured by his intense gaze.

"Once you fix it you will have to leave?" He continued.

"Yes." She said as her voice lowered.

Her heart started to beat faster, and she could feel her chest tighten constricting her whole body.

"Does it have to be fixed?"

"Y-Yeah, if I don't it will consume your heart and make you turn into an empty soul." She said looking at the ground.

"Even so, you'll be with me right?" He asked softly.

Her face shot up and her eyes were caught in his for a moment. Her mind wanted to tell him yes, but she knew that she couldn't bear to watch him turn into an empty shell. She made up her mind a long time ago that his happiness was most important, and allowing him a fate like that would be terrible for the both of them.

"I…" She was cut off when a few servants ran over and asked for Atobe to accompany them to the ball room where the party was going to be held. Atobe walked past her with the servants as she stood in the hall alone with her thoughts.

He may have already known what she was going to say, and didn't actually want to hear it from her just yet. Both were thankful for the servants coming in at that time before things could be ruined.

There was going to be a big party to look forward too, so there was no time to think of those things now. She had to focus on being a perfect woman in front of countless other people.

Though her heart did seem to skip a beat when she saw his face for that one moment, because it actually looked as if he was scared of her answer. It could be just her imagination though.

* * *

It was finally time to get ready, and Sakuno hasn't seen Atobe since this morning but she wasn't in any hurry to seem him. What if he asked her a lot more questions that she probably couldn't take with out letting a few tears spill.

The twins could sense the tense atmosphere around Sakuno, and decided to keep quiet while they helped her. It took about two hours start to finish, but Sakuno sure was a stunning creature when she was done.

The dress gave her a tall look that complimented her small frame, her hair was let down but there was a hair clip on her right side with crystal stones in the shape of flowers to keep her bangs from entering her face. Her shoes didn't have heels thankfully, but were cute and dainty.

Her make up was very light, but her lips seemed brighter, and her eyes seemed to glow.

Sakuno gave a timid smile when the maids made her turn around to get a better look at her, but deep down she enjoyed it. Princess treatment she never hated, but she knew she wasn't one to deserve it form others.

After a few minutes of giggling with her friends she heard the sound of people moving around outside her door. She knew that the party was finally getting started and she took a big breathe before finally opening door to only be confronted with Atobe himself.

He too was a bit surprised not only by her ability to open the door before he knocked, but by her dazzling beauty. This moment where time seemed to have stopped for them, and their feelings seemed to soar was very amusing to the twins. They smiled an all knowing smile, but decided to cut in.

"Keigo-sama, is everything as you expected?" They asked trying to look nonchalant about it.

He blinked a few times then looked there way. "Ore-sama is pleased." He said before looking back at Sakuno.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out his hand.

"….Uh…y-yes." She said taking his hand and heading towards the ballroom.

He too was dressed very handsomely in a tux that was white with a somewhat purple shade to it.

Upon arriving to the main ballroom she saw that all the food was set out with drinks in fancy glasses. To the side there was a place for eating that didn't seem to take up any space in the grand room.

Butlers were to the side all holding towels in their arms each looking as stoic as the last. The doorbell rang, and both Sakuno and Atobe looked over to see it burst open by a woman with a large smile.

She ran all the way to Atobe and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" She said.

"M-Mother, please." He said trying to get her off him.

Sakuno watched by the side unsure of what to do finally seeing Atobe's mother.

"Oh dear terrible news! Your father can't make it due to a sudden company meeting, but don't worry it just means he wont ruin the party for you." She said giggling a bit.

"Mother, ore-sama wants to talk to you about something." He said trying to keep her focused on him.

A useless effort because she finally realized Sakuno watching them, and decided to greet her in a charismatic way.

"Ah, you must be Sakuno-chan I see. A bit plain but you're cute with a sweet face."

Sakuno surprised blushed and bowed. "Thank you, I'm undeserving of your kind words."

"Mother" Atobe said trying to stop his mother.

"Hm…You don't have much of a presence and you seem pretty weak though." She said absent mindedly.

"Eh?" Sakuno blinked then scratched her head.

"I-I suppose y-you're right." She stuttered.

"Mother" Atobe said putting his hand on his mothers shoulder.

"You also talk funny too?" She said tilting her head to the side in an innocent way.

"Well…s-sometimes…I…" Sakuno began feeling her self esteem drop.

"You don't have much of a back bone do you?" She asked.

"Well…I-I…"

"Mother!! That's enough!" Atobe said with a fierce voice.

His mother surprised by her son's sudden outburst was speechless for the first time in her life.

He confronted her by putting both hands on her shoulders and staring her in the face "She is my date and ore-sama will not have you harassing her like that. One other thing, what ever you're planning on doing to 'help' my party won't be needed. Ore-sama has everything under control, and it's going to stay that way." He said leaving no room for argument.

"But…But son!" She gaped clearly upset by this sudden decision of his.

"No, Ore-sama has always wanted to tell you this from the beginning. Mother, don't be confused ore-sama still loves you, but this is something you can't touch." He said taking hold of Sakuno in his arm, and using the other one outstretched to the ballroom.

His mother looked heartbroken but took in a deep breathe.

"Well if that is how you feel about it than fine. I'll just make sure to stay near the food." She said with a huff.

His mother seemed actually pretty simple but being a woman who probably had to deal with facing many different problems she knew how to deal with it. You could say that was why she loved to shop so much, but eating in anger was her close second way for dealing with things.

Atobe was sure that his mother wouldn't be bothering him for a while though until she got over the issue. By then she will probably try to meddle into something else, but he was safe with Sakuno for now.

Not a moment to soon too, because there seemed to be a line of guests outside the door waiting to come in and start the party. Atobe had the butlers allow them in making sure to check their invites. His whole team was there too and some even had dates. Yuushi had one but she may have been a prop more than anything special. Surprisingly Hiyoshi and Gakuto brought dates as well, but they were just old friends from elementary school.

Choutarou of course didn't have the courage to ask a girl, and Shishido thought it would be lame to show up with a girl he wasn't into so they went together. Kabaji though was alone but it wasn't that big of a surprise with his lack of communication skills.

Soon more and more people arrived dressed in wonderful attire. Men were looking ever more dashing than ever and girls looking like young ladies. Some girls though did not pull the look off well. Some had dresses with too many ruffles and sequins while others seemed to not have enough on.

Atobe stood proud with a mic at hand and welcomed all to his party, and proclaimed the party officially started.

Soon the dancing started and everyone seemed excited about the whole thing. Sakuno was enjoying herself as well, finding that her dancing wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Of course she had Atobe as a lead, which she was more than happy to follow.

Almost an hour they decided to take a break, and find a few of the Hyotei tennis regulars doing the same over by the snack table. On the way over Atobe felt the urge to ask for some odd reason unlike him.

"Sakuno, what do you think of my party?" He asked.

"Ah! It's wonderful, amazing!" She said excited.

"What do you think of ore-sama?" He asked making sure not to make eye contact. He didn't want to seem too eager.

"K-Keigo is very handsome tonight." She said with a small smile.

Hearing it from her was worth more than all the compliments his fan girls gave him combined. Of course he never wanted to hear it from his fan girls, but from Sakuno was a different story.

They soon reached the regulars and began chatting even Sakuno was able to join in with some ease. They all pretty much liked her, but were a little put off by her shyness at first. Atobe seemed content with the evening so far, but something seemed to be missing.

"Where is Jirou?" He asked the group.

"Right here!" Jirou said running up to him soaking wet with a big smile. "I fell asleep on the front lawn, but good thing the sprinklers went off." He said

"_That's not good at all!" _Everyone thought.

Atobe held his head, but he had the butler take Jirou to a room to change where he will probably fall asleep. Jirou once lived in his house for a whole month without him knowing when he fell asleep in the bathroom.

Jirou was able to get rides to school by another driver, and sense he had random sleep patterns he had random eating patterns too. He was only found out when he was found by a maid asleep with his head in the fridge.

Sakuno started giggling which caught Atobes' attention and made his heart clench for a second.

"Sakuno, why don't we go for another round of dancing, ahn?" He asked with a grin.

She turned to him, gave a smile, and accepted his offer by taking his hand. His friends stared in amusement and decided to find their own dancing partners.

Atobe made sure that they kept eye contact not once leaving each others gaze while they danced. He wanted for her to be entranced by him and drowned in his beauty, but Sakuno never did. She never looked at just his looks or his money because none of that appealed strongly to her.

That was one of the reason he liked her so much, and why he was so willing to make her his date and get her involved in his life.

He was happy to look into her eyes and see them not clouded over with lust or selfish thoughts. She looked at him and only him with big brown eyes that seemed to drowned his thoughts.

For Sakuno his gaze was so strong she dare not turn away, but keep herself locked on him. She saw his eyes soften and he felt so kind and warm to her that everything else just blended into the background. She wasn't sure if she was even dancing, but guessed her constant practice carried her. There was a feeling in the back of her head that told her to stop, but she didn't want to listen. She knew the smart thing would be to listen for her own safety, but the feelings that the two were creating were too strong.

Who knew how long they were dancing for, or if they even heard the music playing. They may not understand what was happening too, both were looking into the other with such emotion.

Sakuno actually was the one to finally break the silence with a small almost invisible whisper of his name.

"Tell me, what you think of me?" He asked softly.

She blushed and looked away.

"Tell me what you feel when we're together." He added.

Sakuno shook her head and looked at him again.

"D-don't…" She said softly. The words she wanted to say and the voice screaming at her to stop were conflicting.

"If you won't say then ore-sama will." He said pulling her closer to him.

"D-don't, please." She said staring up at him. It's true she wished to hear it, but in no way was she ready for it. It was going to make things so much harder, and she promised not to be selfish.

"Sakuno, Ore-sama doesn't waste words nor does ore-sama do things with out thinking it through." He said putting his hand behind her head and pushing her closer.

"S-stop, don't say it." She said growing red when she could feel his breathe on her cheek. Those words were full of empty meaning, but they were blurted out in a defense. There were so many things that were wrong with this, but she wanted it, sadly she wanted it more than anything else.

Pushing her head roughly towards him he whispered by her ear the scariest words to be said.

"I love you." He said it…but this time the "sama" part was left out. It was all him nothing more and nothing less than himself. He didn't want her to think that the great Atobe loves her, but just Atobe Keigo the man in front of her.

Suddenly her heart seemed to burst, and she felt something amazing fill her whole body. The hole…the one she was worried and the one she feared the most, was actually fixed. It was gone, all his problems were gone and he was finally safe. Sakuno knew that his words were from his heart, because if they weren't the fix wouldn't have happened.

She was so happy right now, and she wrapped her arms around him in a somewhat aggressive way. She was blushing while smiling an adorable smile.

"I love you too." She reached up and he met her lips half way for a sweet kiss.

Who knew things would work out as well as they did, and that she would actually be able to go through this. It was an even greater wonder that she was able to be as courageous a she was.

His lips were soft, and he could say the same for hers but they were perfect fit. All Atobe noticed though was that they were sweet which made him smirk inwardly. She was predictable, but that wasn't a bad thing for him.

They soon parted with a feeling of content, and their gazes were filled with love for one another.

It was around midnight when the two finally snapped back to reality, and made there way back to the group of friends. The two seemed the have grown closer to one another considerably from what the others could tell. They weren't aware of the first kiss because the two were in a crowd of people.

Atobe then dismissed the party around 12:30, and when all the guests had finally left Atobe's mother walked to him with her hands on her hips.

She looked disapproving and serious, but Atobe looked at her with mild interest.

"May Ore-sama help you mother?" He asked trying to sound as if he really cared.

"About your party…" She started.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I had a wonderful time I couldn't have done it better myself." She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

His eyes widened a bit, but he let out a sigh with a slight smile. "Of course, Ore-sama is your son." He said.

She laughed and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and walked over to Sakuno with what looked like an apologetic look.

"Sakuno-chan, may I ask a favor?"

"Yes!" Sakuno said surprised, but ready do anything to gain her acceptance.

"Make sure you always support my son in whatever he does." She said before patting Sakuno's head and walking upstairs.

Sakuno was stunned, but she understood what she meant and gave a nod.

"Ore-sama guesses we should be going to bed too." He said while taking her hand and leading her to her room.

They stood outside her door, and he took her chin in his hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well." He said before walking off with out another word.

Sakuno turned bright red as she walked into her room towards her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Again hope you enjoyed, and many thanks to all that have reviewed. You're tons of help to me.


	18. I need you

This will be the Final chapter of this story, many thanks to all that have read along and reviewed. There will be a sequel in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

4:00 am and Sakuno was sleeping peacefully on her bed, and was unable to notice a red glow coming into her room from a window. It was small and perfectly round sphere that went over to Sakuno, and hovered by her head for a moment.

The glow started to dim, and a figure could be seen in the shape of a small girl with wings. With a closer look you could see that it was actually Sakuno's old friend, who went over and stood on Sakuno's forehead.

"Sakuno-chan! Wake up!" She yelled to her, which made Sakuno sit up quickly in surprise.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno yelled in wonderment upon seeing her friend.

"Geez, Sakuno I can't leave you alone can I? Look how big you are!" She said pointing out the transformation.

"M-My powers are messed up, and I don't know how to turn back." Sakuno said in defense, and actually didn't want to turn back into her fairy form.

Tomoka gave a sigh, and flew close to Sakunos face with a sly smirk.

"Hehe thanks to the training, I can turn you back to normal, and then we can go back to our fairy training. Good thing you fixed up all the wholes in the guys heart." She said with confidence.

"What? I-I don't want to go back…" Sakuno said twirling a strand of her hair.

"huh? What do you mean!? You have to go back, its law remember?" Tomoka said waving her arms about.

"I-I know…I just d-don't…" She said as her face started blushing.

"Eh!? You're hiding something!" Tomoka said while pointing at Sakuno.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she looked away. "N-No." She said weakly.

"Yes, I know you better than anyone." She said

"I f-fell in love." Sakuno said covering her face.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Tomoka said while gaping at her friend.

"That's why…"

"You can't! That's taboo; our jobs are just to help the person not to fall in love with them!"

"I know…"

"Besides, A fairy can't be with a human because one our size, and two us being different species!"

"But, I am big now, and who cares if we're different species." Sakuno asked.

"Of course the King and Queen do, and I do too. Also, your body isn't supposed to be that big, and if it's because of some mistake it will be corrected on its own."

"Wh-what if it's not." Sakuno asked beginning to get upset.

"Your body can't stay this way forever you know, and if you are in the middle of a busy street when you transform it will cause disaster."

"I'm s-sure it w-won't be that b-bad." Sakuno said.

"Then people will start fairy hunting, and everyone is going to become slaves!" Tomoka said in a dramatic voice.

"That won't happen." Sakuno said with a sweat drop.

"Look, you need to go back no matter what…if you love this guy then at least learn to transform at will." Tomoka said seriously.

She didn't want to make her friend upset, but facts were facts. She wished Sakuno happiness, but if Sakuno wanted to be with this person she needs to learn how to control her power correctly.

Tomoka wouldn't tell her things that weren't true, Tomoka may be loud and bossy but she is honest with everyone. She believed that Sakuno had great power, and would be the only fairy to accomplish transformations for long periods of time. She just needed to learn how.

Sakuno understood what her friend was getting at, but she still felt a heavy weight on her heart. She didn't know how long it would take her to be able to do that, and of she could do it at all.

She shook her head trying to remain calm and confident about the whole thing. She knew that if she tried hard she could do it.

"Though you still need to erase his memory of you while you're gone." Tomoka said.

"W-Why?" Sakuno asked surprised.

"Well by erasing his memories and taking back the contract, you will erase all those who have been in this whole experience. Of course when you come back, and they see you again they will be able remember."

"C-can I think on it?" Sakuno asked tilting her head.

"No! The King and Queen are already upset it took so long to fix the whole." She said pushing Sakuno.

"B-But…This is too soon. I just…we just…" Sakuno's words became mumbles of frustration.

"Sakuno, the sooner you get started the sooner you can come back."

"I-I know." Her words were soft, and her eyes began to water.

"I'll change you back." Tomoka said in a low voice to sooth her friend. She was doing it all for Sakuno's own good and her happiness even if it may be painful.

Tomoka waved her hand and Sakuno was engulfed in flames that slowly began to shrink into a sphere. When Sakuno was released she was again in her fairy form with a clearly unhappy look on her face.

"Go take the contract, and let's go." Tomoka said flying close and taking her hand.

"I'll meet you outside." Sakuno said as she took the pink ribbon that went with her dress, and wrapped it around herself before she flew off to Atobe's room.

Inside she viewed the darkened room, and reminisced for a moment taking in the scent of it all. She then slowly approached his bed, and walked by his ear as she looked at him. He still had a peaceful face when he slept.

She believed that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him which made her smile slightly. Her tears were flowing now, and she reached out to where his tear drop mole was. Her hands glowed, and when she removed her hand it was back in its original place.

"I promise, not to rest…not for a second, so I can come back to you. I want to be with you forever, but I'm still so naïve when it comes to my powers." She dare not touch him again, and flew out the window to find Tomoka waiting.

Tomoka didn't rush her friend, and gave her a comforting hug before they flew off.

* * *

Morning finally arrived and Atobe awoke calmly with a feeling something was off for some strange reason. He never had that feeling before so he decided to look at his mirror so he could see if something was different, not just to check himself out like usual.

He walked over to his mirror and started a mental check list.

Hair: Gorgeous

Eyebrows: Perfect

Eyes: Stunning

Charm point-mole: Still charming.

Nose: Lovely

Mouth: irresistible

The list went on and on, but nothing seemed wrong at all so he found it strange that the feeling didn't leave.

He walked out his room and when he passed Sakuno's room he stopped for a moment and stared at it. He held his head for a second then kept walking towards the dinning area for breakfast. He felt a strong feeling by that room that made his whole body freeze.

After a moment of eating he calmed down and excused it as nothing important. When he was half way through he heard some talking coming from what sound like the twin maids he had. They were walking past and were holding a beautiful pink dress, and both looked rather astonished.

Atobe too was curious about the dress, and why they were making a big fuse over it. Being a man of action he walked over to them, and asked what they were so noisy about.

They explained while cleaning the rooms they found this dress, and surprisingly they have never seen it before but could tell they made it. He seemed rather skeptical of it, but they weren't ones to lie. They then wanted him to see the room, because they had a strange feeling about it.

He merely pushed them away, and said he had things to do today with the companies his family owned. The two seemed to have become depressed, and held each others hand with a feeling of loss.

Atobe did have important business matters to do that day, but when he saw a small flower shop with roses out front he told the driver to stop.

He walked out, and picked a bouquet randomly and paid for them with out as much as a word to anyone. He was sitting in his car and slouched a bit while holding the bouquet of roses with some barely fully bloomed. It was somewhat nostalgic, but he had no idea what for.

He remembers getting roses all the time, and it wasn't that special so why was he drawn to them?

He picked up each flower gave it a look over, and placed it back in with the others. He did this until he had touched each one, and when he finished there was a strange feeling in his gut.

Could it be he was getting the flu or a cold? That was the only thought that came into his head. Still he went through his day, and left the flowers in the car uncaring if the wilted and died or not. He was gone for hours with his meetings before he was finally able to go home.

He stepped out of his car with a proud smirk of a job well done, and walked back into the house with the flowers in one hand, and some paperwork in the other. Atobe didn't say a word to his maids or butlers and went straight to his room.

He tossed the flowers to the side, and went to his desk to do some homework. He easily finished in about an hour then went to work out by jogging around the city.

Though when he came by another flower shop his feet told him to stop, and they carried his body towards it even though his brain was screaming to stop. His feet and legs did not listen to him, and went inside to buy another bouquet of roses. He looked at the bouquet with a distasteful look, but his hands gripped it tightly.

He started to pick each one up, and look them over like he did earlier before as if they were laced with gold. They were ordinary roses nothing special about them, but he didn't let go. He even jogged all the way back with them. He tossed them in the corner with the others when he got home and ready for bed.

* * *

Atobe awoke the next morning and was getting ready for school when that strange feeling appeared again, and he was forced to do another look over in the mirror. Though, nothing was wrong and he was beginning to get concerned. He shook it off as something that will fade with time, and made his way out the door. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the two bouquets of flowers, but he ignored it.

At school everything was the same, girls would fling themselves at him, and he would ignore them. His team was practicing very hard, and he indeed was proud of their work, but made sure to congratulate himself. The day was pretty normal except when he bought more roses before and after school holding each one by one. This was starting to annoy him, and he did the same thing when he got home, and threw them in the corner.

That continued for the whole week, and his attitude was getting worse and worse because he felt as if there was something very important missing in his life.

He didn't even notice his own birthday coming up, and he wasn't able to get a doctors note for that week to skip school. Around Christmas and his birthday were the worst because every girl and boy wanted to know what he wanted to get on his good side.

So when Yuushi commented on how he was surprised to see Atobe at school he decided to make use of the schools PA system and make an announcement.

"Hello students of Hyotei, Ore-sama in all his great wisdom knows you may be wondering what Ore-sama would like for my birthday, and to save time for you and me ore-sama will tell you all now." He was thinking about just saying he didn't want anything, but it didn't go the way he planned.

"Ore-sama requests roses." He said firmly, but quickly pulled the microphone away from in surprise. He didn't mean that, but he couldn't take it back now. Turning of the microphone he let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair.

He was going to be in for it now, and for sure he was because he found out that some of his fan girls had florists on speed dial because at least 20 bouquets of roses were in his room waiting for him. He didn't bother to read the card, and started looking at each flower carefully then tossing it to the side.

The next day was even worse, and as the week progressed the numbers seemed to multiply. Still he dare not let one flower be left untouched, and was slowly becoming more and more depressed.

* * *

Four more months have gone by after Atobe's birthday it was now Monday morning, and Atobe slowly opened his eyes to stare at his ceiling. He didn't move or blink for a moment then turned his head slowly to the side to pick up a bouquet of flowers. By doing so he accidentally pushed over a bouquet that was on top of him to the floor, but it never touched it because there was a layer of roses blocking the ground.

His room was filled with them, and his bed was covered too with roses that surrounded his head and smothered his body. His eyes were dull and lifeless, but his body picked up each rose. He hasn't been eating right, and his skin looked pale as if he were the living dead.

The usual spark that fueled everyone around him was gone, and he had quit going to school a few weeks ago.

Atobe finished, and looked around his room for a moment then heard a knock on his door. The person after a moment let themselves in, revealing it to be the twin maids holding huge bundles of roses that they tossed onto his bed. The two were in a very bad mood that no one could understand, but Atobe didn't care he didn't care about anything.

He just picked the flowers up and looked at them with mild interest, but there was a moment when he found a small one that probably shouldn't have been placed in the group. His eyes started to water and he held it near his heart as the tears flowed freely down his face. They were the tears of a broken soul because of the lack of emotion on his face.

Atobe was tired of that feeling that never left him, that stayed in the back of his mind always telling him that he was missing something. A feeling of pure despair of never being able to get it back around his chest. It told him that no matter how hard he tried nothing was going to work, and that tore at him little by little.

"K-keigo-kun" A soft voice said nervously.

He shot up quickly and looked around his room trying to find the intruder, but was confused to find no one around.

"D-Down here, Keigo-kun." The voice rang again and he looked down at his lap filled with roses to see a small fairy type creature sitting between the flowers.

"W-what?" He asked.

She flew up close to him, and her face held a small smile that seemed to ask him to comfort her, but she held out her glowing hand and touched his cheek softly as stared at her in disbelief.

Suddenly his body was filled with deep warmth that he hasn't felt for a long time, and he closed his eyes. The two stayed like that for a minute before he opened his eyes.

"Sakuno." His voice rang smoothly to her, and she gave a bright smile.

* * *

Personally I wonder why I like to give characters depressions.

Thanks again to all that have read, and there will be a sequel.


End file.
